Celebrity Crush
by MakeupandBookss
Summary: Clary is paying a very attractive and very annoying celebrity to date her so she can use his fame. Jace is getting paid by some rude and hot redhead. What happens when things start getting real? Varing POVs
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary's POV

 _Knock knock knock._

"Let me in Clary, it was an accident I swear." Simon pleaded annoyingly.

"Get out." I replied.

"Get out? I'm not even in your room as yet."

"Exactly, get out my house." I spat at him.

 _Silence_.

"It's not even your house Clarissa..." Simon grumbled

"Leave me alone. It's all your fault!" I screeched.

I heard my door click and Simon came in closing the door behind him.

I stared at him. "How did you—"

"Look, what I said was a joke, I didn't think Luke would take it seriously." Simon began sliding his debit card back into his pocket. "Besides I'm as unhappy as you are about this whole 'boyfriend and girlfriend' thing. It really doesn't help things that you had him as your celebrity crush in your diary."

I groaned "I didn't write that, Simon."

I honestly didn't. I wrote, _'If I had to choose a celebrity to crush on, it would most likely be Jace Wayland_.'

Extra enunciation on the 'If'.

"You know what I mean" he said taking a seat at the foot of my bed. I didn't know what he meant but I was too pissed off to ask.

I sat up and looked at him in the face. "It's still your fault Simon. You're the one who planted the idea in Luke's head! Joke or not, I'm going to have to date this tool until I get famous." I plopped back down onto my pillow. "Imagine all the death threats, hate mail, paparazzi, talk show hosts and so much more on my back everyday. I used to stress about math tests, now I'm gonna have to stress about angry teens and math tests."

"Clary. . ."

"What? What can you ever say to make this better Simon? Huh?" I questioned looking back at him.

Simon has been my best friend for years. Every time I was down, he was always there. He knew how to cheer me up which is a special skill I highly value. I truly love him, but not like that. Unfortunately, he can't really help me with this situation since he was the one that got me in it. My mind took me back to what just happened a couple of minutes ago.

 _I was in the kitchen watching TV when Simon decided to join us for dinner._

 _"Whatcha watching my Red Queen" Simon said._

 _"TMZ. Apparently the golden boy from No Mundanes is caught with another girl. I swear he has a new one every week" I replied sipping my tea._

 _This girl had a very pretty heart shaped face and long blonde hair. Someone I would love to sketch._

 _"They're nothing but arm candy." Simon said "Now that I think about it, all the girls he dates ends up becoming well known models. It would be awesome if you 'went out' with him just to promote your art. Who knows, you probably could make it big as a model-"_

 _"That's an excellent idea Simon! I know his manager, I'll give her call right now. She'll be thrilled. Maryse will be quick to get him to make his decision with my offer." Luke said jumping up from his seat._

 _"HUH!? Luke..." I trailed off looking to see he's actually serious._

 _"He's serious." Simon said reading my mind and looking at me with wide eyes and a faint pink tinting his cheeks._

 _"But Luke, I don't even like him-"_

 _"Clary likes the boy alright. I read it in her diary." My brother Jonathan, who's spending the weekend with us said strolling into the kitchen. He didn't live with us, he lived with my dad. And as mean as it sounds, I prefer it that way. The kid is a menace._

 _I turned to Simon who was full on blushing, then to Jonathan smirking and then to Luke talking on the phone. This can't be happening. With a rush of anger, I flung the tea in my cup at Jonathan's ugly face and ran upstairs. I heard Luke yell for me before I slammed my door shut._

"This is so humiliating Simon. I'm a joke." I moaned into my pillow.

"Hey! You are not a joke. You hear me Clary? You deserve this, if anything. All those other girls are just showcasing themselves, but you have actual talent," Simon said earnestly.

I turned to look at him, a bit shook by this burst of energy.

"In fact you're much prettier than those girls, and your talent is much cooler than those girls, you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you." I chuckled feeling a little better.

Simon was blushing but I didn't know why. I do know I'm pretty but Simon has never mentioned it before. I felt this weird rush in my blood, but I wrote it off as flattery. If this is his way of trying to make me feel better then I'm okay with that. Actually just the thought of Simon trying to make me feel better made me feel better. He's so cute! But like, you know, chipmunk cute.

"C'mere." I said spreading my arms wide and grinning.

Simon leaned down and hugged me nice and tight.

"You'll be getting tons of money to spend on the latest manga books, you know." Simon whispered in my ear. I laughed again and let him go.

I made a promise to myself while Simon was chatting away and leading me downstairs.

I _will get the best out of this._

 **A/N: This is my first FanFiction I'm serious about. I literally have a timeline of the drama that's gonna happen, so I plan on finishing this story for sure. Jace's POV is next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so I realized the list didn't upload. So here it is! And thank you so so so much for the reviews and follows guys! AHHHHHH! LOVE YOU! ️**

 **Chapter 2**

Jace's point of view

 _"Aw hell no!"_

I _cannot_ believe Maryse actually wants me to date this irrelevant chick. Basically Maryse Lightwood —my manager— got a call last night from some dude offering big bucks to 'date' his stepdaughter just so she can get her name out there.

"Oh come on Wayland, imagine how much bread you'll be getting. Garroway is offering a lot _and_ every time _you're_ mentioned, _you'll_ be getting all the money." Maryse said coolly while handing me an envelope.

"How can you be sure Maryse?" I asked skeptically taking the envelope in my hand. I know she knows what she's talking about but I need some time to stall.

Sebastian should be coming around to rehearse any minute now. . .

"Jace, you're the lead singer for a band worth millions. You, by the way, have the reputation of being a womanizer. The press would go crazy once they find out you're dating an average girl and not some gold digging harlot." Maryse replied nonchalantly, while going through some papers on her desk.

I didn't reply. I knew what kind of girls they are. I don't need a girl who would make me. . .feel things. I needed someone fun with no strings attached. And that's who I've always been with. Being with this girl —fake or not— will tarnish my rep. I really don't want that.

I glanced at the clock that said 3:40. God, where is Sebastian! He was supposed to be here at 3:30 sharp! He was the lead guitarist in our band, No Mundanes. I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but my other bandmates Jordan and Meliorn voted for it. I'm pretty sure they only voted for it because they didn't want Sebastian to think of anything weirder to name us. We were 'The Shadowhunters' before we made it big. I mean come on, _shadowhunter_? Are we supposed to be hunting ... shadows?

"So are you going to open the envelope?" Maryse asked arching a dark brow at me, and bringing reality back to me.

"No." I said grumpily.

"Okay," she shrugged going back to her papers. "Your loss."

I grumbled under my breath. I'm in such a pissy mood today. I can literally make a list of the horrible things that have already happened to me. In fact I _will_ make the list.

List of Horrors Jace Wayland has Endured (sorted according to what came first):

Poured out some milk this morning to make some cereal. Ran out of cereal.

Walked to the couch with my bowl of milk in my hand. Stubbed my pinky toe.

Turned on the tv to distract me from my horrible morning so far. Documentary of ducks was on.

Changed the channel after screaming for dear life and took a sip of milk from spoon. I had a fork instead.

Came back from the kitchen with a spoon. Dropped bowl of milk.

Got a mop to clean the mess up. My socks soaked up all the milk instead.

Went to Maryse to complain about not getting a maid. Decided to arrange a fake relationship instead.

Called Sebastian over who said he'll be here in five minutes. It's been 20 minutes.

Looked over Maryse shoulder while she's on her laptop. Sees her typing out an email with a picture of—

" _MARYSE!_ " I shrieked.

"What?" She glanced at me over her shoulder looking irritated.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm just sending this picture to TMZ. Since you don't want to fake date this charming girl like a _normal_ celebrity. I have to find another way to excite your fans and the press."

My eyes widened in shock. The picture was me at the zoo bawling my eyes out with some ducks in the background. Snot and all dripping out my nose.

 _Ew_.

That was low, even for Maryse. The way she takes advantage of being my adoptive mother _and_ manager is just plain evil.

"Besides, I _am_ your manager. It would be horrible of me if I didn't try to get my client a bit richer." She said coolly.

"I would do anything, just don't send that picture through." I pleaded.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Date the girl."

"No."

"Date which girl?" Sebastian asked, literally appearing out of thin air. I jumped at the chance I got and tried to get the hell outta here.

"BFF Sebastian! Finally, let's go upstairs and watch _The Little Mermaid_. I heard there's even a character named Sebastian in it..." I said waggling my eyebrows.

"For real...?" Sebastian said looking dazed.

Sebastian has this weird ass aunt who doesn't allow her kids to watch television due to her concern of 'bad influences'.

Yeah, her and I don't get along.

" _Jace_." Maryse said firmly. "Open the envelope."

I sighed. _So close._

"Dude, just do it." Sebastian said snatching it away from me. He tore it open and I watched as his eyes widened.

"Woah." He said showing me the inside of the envelope which was loaded with hundred dollar bills.

I grabbed it away and ran my fingers through it not believing my eyes.

"There's more where that came from," Maryse said smirking deviously. "The man is offering that every week you spend 'dating' the girl."

"Dude, if you don't wanna date her, I will." Sebastian said still eyeing the envelope.

"But what if she's hideous Seb?" I asked desperately looking for any excuse not to date her.

"There's a headshot of her in the envelope actually. Mini version to keep in your wallet." Maryse said still smirking. I pulled it out and what I saw made sense.

The girl was obviously a model. She needed to be seen with a super attractive and super famous guy like myself to get herself out there. She had fiery red hair and large watery green eyes, not sharp and creepy like a cat's. Her nose was cute and sprinkled with freckles and her lips, _man_. Round and plump. She was _very_ hot.

Deep in my heart I knew we would look super good together but—

"Seriously," Sebastian said snapping me out of my thoughts with his eyes glued on the headshot. "If you don't want to date her then-"

"I'm dating her okay!" I exclaimed feeling heat rise to my face.

"Good boy." Maryse said patting me on the arm. "You two are free to go now."

As Seb and I were walking out Maryse's office there was one thing going through my head.

 _What am I getting myself into?_

 **A/N:** **I** ️ **Jace! Idon't know if I should continue switching POVs or just make a complete different fanfic about Jace's whole entire POV. Review and tell me! Please..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Four reviews already!! Eep!! Thank you sooo so so so much!! I love you all!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Clary's POV**

"Black or purple?" I asked my mom and Simon holding up two off the shoulder tops.

I don't know why Simon thought it was his duty to come with us. He was standing downstairs awkwardly waiting for me to finish dressing.

I wanted to look somewhat attractive for my first time meeting him. It's been a week already and according to his manager, Jace is 'eager' to meet me. I guess that's a good thing, but right now I'm nothing but a bundle of nerves. I have all these nagging thoughts that I can't get out of head.

Like...

 _Can my artwork really make it big?_

 _What if I gain nothing from the 'relationship'?_

 _What if Jace is laughing at me right now?_

Or worse of all,

 _What if the press finds out the truth? Once summer break is over, everyone at school will-_

"Purple. Black could give all the wrong messages." My mom replied snapping me out of thoughts and hooking in her long pearl earrings.

"'Wrong' messages such as..." I questioned .

"Death. Anything evil." My mom replied nonchalantly.

"Or worse, anything emo." Simon shuddered.

I laughed really loud at that.

"Emos really are something else..." I replied walking back upstairs.

"Wait! Clary!" Simon said suddenly.

I looked back at him over my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you after you've finished doing whatever you girls do." He said. I scoffed.

"You mean after I've changed, brushed my hair, dabbed on some concealer, glossed my-"

"Woah slow down, the hell is concealer? Is that some fancy perfume? Does it conceal farts!?" Simon asked intrigued.

I rolled my eyes and ran back upstairs.

After I've cleaned my self up I took a look in the mirror. I'm wearing an off the shoulder purple top with washed out denim jeans that fit every curve of my semi plump thighs.

I'm not the self conscious type. I know I'm attractive, but I couldn't help wishing I was more filled out, or maybe a little taller, oh and my eyebrows can be mor-

I stopped my negative train of thinking.

The hate should be left to the haters. I really shouldn't be self deprecating myself now, I need all the confidence I can get.

I took a deep breath and took the paper gift bag with Maryse's portrait inside.

She emailed me saying that she would cut the fee in half for two weeks if I painted her a portrait of her for free.

I recalled certain specifications from the email, such as 'I want a cat in my lap' 'dark scene' 'needs to scream POWER'.

Maryse was a beautiful woman who I bet she was stunning in her teens.

As soon as I opened the door, Simon was standing there with his arm raised and fist closed.

"Oh Clary, I was just going to knock." Simon chuckled nervously.

"Oh." I shot him a questioning glance and brushed pass him.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He looked at me for a while and then took a couple of deep breaths. "I think you've realized this already..."

I waited.

He looked at me slightly furrowing his brow.

"Realized what?" I asked.

"Maybe people have told you already..."

"Simon-"

"But I just had a chat with your mom and she said I should tell you."

"Then tell me buddy"

"That's the thing..." his voice faltered and his face looked pained.

"Just spit it out Simon." I said rolling my eyes. I'm losing patience with him.

"I'm not happy Clary" he said weakly.

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked alarmed.

"Because of what you just called me."

"...buddy?"

"Yeah!" He said gaining his energy back and bouncing a little with wide eyes.

"You're scaring me now" I joked.

"Clary, think about it."

"About what?!" I half shrieked "Now I'm concerned for you Simon."

He looked away for a minute then stared deeply into my eyes. "Do you really don't know?" He asked sadly.

"I guess not" trying to lighten the mood he was casting. "Perhaps you can, oh I don't know, tell me!?"

"CLARY! SIMON! TIME TO GO" Mom yelled.

My eyes widened. I trampled downstairs and quickly tied my hair into a tight high ponytail. I looked over my appearance once again and realized my hands are shaking. I am so nervous.

"Go wait in the car with Simon, your mother and I need to look for some things for some get together with her mother." Luke said bitterly.

l got into the car with Simon beside me.

Silence filled the air.

"I feel like I'm forgetting som-" I started.

"ILOVEYOUCLARY" Simon blurted.

I blinked at him "...huh?"

He did not just say—

"I love you Clary. I love you, not as a sister, I love you as a... as a girlfriend. As a partner. A mate." Simon said looking at me, almost pleadingly.

I stared at him shocked.

I cannot believe of all times, he chose now, now!

Unbelievable.

My shock soon morphed into anger.

"Simon, that's not fair. You can't tell me that now." I said heatedly. "I'm literally going to date someone else! Do you not realize how much that's going to complicate things?"

"So you don't feel the same. Just say so." He said monotonously turning his head away.

Instead of retorting —which can end up hurting him even more— I studied his face. He was looking ahead but his face looked broken.

Before I could say anything else, mom and Luke were already in the car.

"We'll talk about this later." I said softly.

He didn't respond.

Oh gosh.

Simon loves... me? I replayed the whole conversation back in my head, starting back to where he interrupted me.

I let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

"Clary?" Luke said looking back and smashing on the breaks.

"I FORGOT THE PAINTING!" I unlocked the car door and ran back inside.

Shit, shit, shit. I searched until I saw it sitting near the couches. I snagged it and ran.

When I got back in the car I saw Simon sitting in the passenger now.

Whatever. I was too nervous to worry about him.

Or anything else.

 _Who am I kidding?_

Simon loves me in that way. UGH!! I feel shocked and duped at the same time. Classmates always bugged me about it at school but I just ignored them. I can see now all the little telltale signs. I can even see all the other times he tried to send the message across like gifts on valentines, songs dedicated to me (he's in a band), nonstop texting and even flirting.

You read that right. _Flirting_.

Simon Lewis flirting.

Even his nickname 'My Red Queen' is an obvious sign. My head is going to explode.

My best friend is in love with me while I am paying another guy to date me so I can use his popularity to benefit me. All these thoughts are making me exhausted.

Soon after, I was asleep.

 **A/N: Jace POV up next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AH!! 16 follows!!!!! Shoutout to the people who followed!!!!!!!!**

 **Tons of love!!!! Here's the moment you all have been waiting for!**

 **Chapter 4**

Jace's POV

"So you're telling me, _you_ , Jace Wayland, are going to be fake dating this girl." Jordan said with raised brows.

"It's been a whole week and you haven't thought about telling us this _until now_?" Alec asked incredulously.

"Yeah! You waited until the day she's coming over to tell us. Shame on you!" Sebastian piped in, who knew about it but chose to act oblivious.

"SHE'S WHAT!?" Jordan and Alec yelled at the same time.

I slapped Sebastian over the head.

"Th-th- the girl is coming over... today?" Alec stuttered.

"Guys, chill. If Jace doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't have to. Think about it, wouldn't you be embarrassed too?" Meliorn said slowly and coolly.

Meliorn is always the mellow one. Fun fact, his nickname is Mellow-orn. His inner tranquility and peacemaking skills are both a gift and a burden. A gift when he's on your side, a burden when he's not.

As you can see, I'm in deep shit. Not that deep since Meliorn seems to be on my side for some stupid reason.

"Jace, why didn't you tell us?" Alec asked ignoring Meliorn.

"Yeah Ja—" Sebastian started before I cut him off

"SEBASTIAN YOU WERE THERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM?" I snapped.

They all turned to Sebastian. He grinned sheepishly in return.

Right then, Maryse walked in.

"Boys, she's here and I wanted to tell you beforehand that she'll be spending some time here to make everything more efficient."

"WHAT!?" We all screamed in unison.

"She's here-"

"She's living with-"

"What if she-"

"Does she-"

"What's her-"

"You think she-"

"Shut _up."_ Meliorn said rolling his eyes and stopping all of questions fired at Maryse.

This wasn't part of the deal! I'm going to have a little talk with Maryse after this. I don't know if I'm dreading this meeting or excited for the meeting.

"Okay come on out, I want you guys to see her." Maryse said leading us into the living room.

Two girls were on the couch and two guys were standing around awkwardly.

The girl from the picture was sitting next to who I'm assuming is her mother because they look a lot like each other. Both with red hair, emerald eyes and heart shaped faces.

The males were completely different.

The older one had kind blue eyes, light brown hair with streaks of silver and a big build.

The younger one — who is probably a junior like me — had a rat-like face with glasses, dark brown curly hair, was very gangly. No way they're related.

I noticed that he kept glancing at the redhead I'm supposed to 'date'. It's obvious he has a crush on her.

 _Awww, cute_.

Then another nagging thought entered my head.

 _What if she likes him back?_

"Oh hello! I'm Luke Garroway, and this is my wife, stepdaughter and my stepdaughter's friend." The man with blue eyes said taking my shaking it firmly.

"Jace Wayland, nice to meet you sir." I replied politely. I mentally slapped away the thoughts of the geek dating the redhead.

"I'm Jocelyn Garroway" his wife said kindly and taking my hand as well. I nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm Clary Garroway. Nice to meet you." The girl stood up and reached out to take my hand.

 _Damn_.

She was short. Like four feet.

I was too distracted by her odd height that I hadn't realized I didn't take her hand until Jordan nudged me.

I reached out quickly and put on my signature grin. "Hey, how-"

"I'm Simon Lewis, Clary's right hand." Rat Boy said not letting me finish.

Hmmm... 'right hand', not ' _boyfriend_ '.

The redhead looked surprised and... relieved. Weird. Before I could study her more closely, her emerald eyes captured mine. I was jolted by them and I slipped my hands away.

Clary sat back down.

Ratty didn't even try to shake my hand or anything. As I looked more closely to his face, I realized he was pouting. I almost laughed out loud again.

 _Pathetic_.

Awkward silence filled the air.

" _Luke_." Jocelyn not so subtly whispered breaking the silence. "It's 6:23, I'm going to be late."

"Huh? O-oh yes! Well, it's nice meeting you fellas but Jocelyn and I have a party to attend." Luke said "Simon I can drive you home right now or I can come back around 8 to pick you up."

"I'll go right now." Simon answered gloomily.

"Simon-" Clary started

"Bye Clary." Simon said rushing out the door.

"No _Simon_ ," Clary got up and ran to the door. "Call me Simon!"

Luke and Jocelyn exchanged glances and walked out.

Clary hugged them both and watched them leave by the door.

She was still standing there after they've drove off and left.

Okay, they definitely have something going on. Awkward.

 _What a nerd though._

"So, uh... " I started.

She spun around and stared at us.

"These are my bandmates. I'm sure you know them." I chuckled and was joined by Sebastian, Alec, Jordan and Meliorn.

"Not really..." she murmured.

That shut us all up.

"Uh, I mean I know your faces and I've heard your music —which is great by the way— but that's about it." Clary said sheepishly. "No offence."

We all exchanged glances.

"Well, _I'm_ Sebastian Verlac. You know, like Sebastian from The Little Mermaid." Sebastian said grinning like a fool and putting his charm on full blast while stepping forward and shaking her hand.

He's never even watched that movie .

"I'm Jordan Kyle," he shook her hand "Hope to get to know you better."

She smiled politely.

"Meliorn Fey. Love the hair." Meliorn said winking and making Clary blush.

I almost rolled my eyes. Meliorn and his weird redhead fetish.

"I'm, uh, Alec. Alec Lightwood." Alec reached his hand out to shake hers.

"Luke has a wiener dog named Alec!" Clary said enthusiastically shaking his hand.

We all snickered at Alec's face. He looked as if she personally insulted him.

"I hate dog—" Alec started.

"Is this the girl?" Isabelle said coming out of nowhere.

Sebastian spoke up, "Yup. Her name is Clariss-"

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood. My friends call me Izzy." Said Isabelle cutting off yet another person.

"Clarissa Garroway . But you can call me Clary." Clary said smiling.

She didn't cower or gush over Isabelle like most girls do. She didn't squeal about her heels or freeze on the spot.

 _Interesting_.

Isabelle didn't seem to like that and narrowed her eyes. Wow, who would've thought such a small girl could intimidate the Isabelle Lightwood.

It was silent again. My cue to speak.

"So Clary..." I began. "It must be hard for someone tiny as you to get yourself out there, isn't it?"

She flushed. "Huh?"

"I mean, no wonder you haven't been well known by now, you're _pretty_ short. No offence." I said trying to make conversation.

Isabelle kept shaking her head frantically at me with wide eyes.

But I ignored her. She's probably thinks I don't know anything about modelling but I dated more than a few models myself.

"But you're beautiful, you should make it far with me by your side. You might not make a lot of money doing what you do but it's going to make a difference." I said with a little awe.

"Are you _making fun of me_!?" She screeched

"No, of course not. Why would I?" I replied. "It's about doing what you love. If walking is your talent then use it. There's many talents in the world, so I think it's very inspirational that you're using yours considering your — uh, how do I say this... _situation_."

"EXCUSE ME!?!" Clary yelled.

"Bro.." Sebastian whispered.

 _Jealous much_.

"I may be short, but I have talent. That's what everyone tells me at least." Clary said clenching her fists "I don't understand what my height has to do with my art—"

"Height matters a lot in this type of business. I would say without a tall height your 'talent' would be useless" I mused.

How did she not know that to be a model, it was expected to be tall?

She was as red as her hair now.

"My talent is very useful. In fact I think —no, I know— my talent is much more useful and much more interesting than yours! It takes years and years to master a skill I've been blessed with. And my height has nothing to do with it you ignorant jerk!" She yelled with willpower. "My art takes so much time and dedication. You can't just do it without knowledge. Unlike, uh, singing."

My eyes widened. Does she actually think walking down a frigging catwalk is a skill? That takes 'years to master'?A blessing? That you need knowledge? It's just walking on a flat surface in heels! That's not art!

I scoffed.

How dare she.

"Are you good? If it truly is a 'skill' then why are you paying me to help you get noticed?" I asked mockingly and looking at Isabelle who —instead of nodding with me in agreement since she was a model too— was looking at me in shock.

A few seconds passed.

Clary didn't reply.

I glanced at her and saw Clary looking down at her shoes. Her beautifully thin shoulders slumped.

 _Shoot. Too far._

"I mean..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say.

 _Silence._

"Clarissa!" Maryse said entering the living room as if on cue. "Your room is ready, I'll lead you there. Your bags are upstairs already and thank you so much for the painting. I'm hanging it in my office tomorrow."

 _Painting?_

Maryse hugged her.

"No problem Mrs. Lightwood"

Clary smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Goodnight." Clary said not looking back.

"Do you think-" I began trying to get her to stall her.

"Shut up Jace!" Isabelle yelled "you've done enough."

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Jordan said

"Annoying, right?" I said to Jordan rolling my eyes.

"Hey, leave my sister alone!" Alec said joining in.

"How about we all leave each other alone." Meliorn said calmly.

"Oooooh myyyy god! There you go again acting like you're the mother of us." Sebastian groaned. "You're not even qualified to be the father!"

"Shut up Sebastian," Meliorn replied "what kind of name is Sebastian?"

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS MELIORN!?!?" Sebastian shrieked.

"Knock it off now Seb." Jordan began

"You knock it off... Pordan!" Sebastian snapped back

"What the-" Jordan was cut off by Alec's snicker. "Something funny, Ally?"

Alec shut up.

I closed my eyes.

"First of all-"

"Take that back-

"Ew! Jace help-"

"Jace! AHHH-"

"Jordan THAT HUR-"

"You're ugly-"

"Ow ow ow!!!"

"Get your boogers of me Seba-"

"Alec! My-"

"Shut up Porda-"

"GET AWAY FROM-"

"AHH SEBASTIAN WHAT THE FU-"

"JACE!" They all shrieked in unison.

I opened my eyes.

Meliorn had Sebastian pinned against the wall by his wrists —while Sebastian had both index fingers pointing down, reaching for and almost touching Meliorn's arms— and Alec had Jordan on the floor in a chokehold while Jordan held onto Alec's hair.

Don't even get me started as to why Isabelle has a bowl of popcorn and looking comfy on the couch watching.

I was still thinking about how defeated Clary looked. I regret it. I deeply regret it. And that's freaky coming from someone like me.

"Guys, Maryse could walk back in any minute. You know what will happen when she sees you all like this." I said trying to talk sense into them mechanically.

They all got up.

"I'm going to bed. Good-" I started

"Pordan"

Chaos was unleashed once again.

God.

 **A/N: tell me what you thinkkkkkkk please!**

 **See ya my lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm uploading one more chap today so stay tuned!**

 **Chapter 5**

Clary's POV

I cried. I actually cried.

I hate him.

Why did he have to humiliate me like that in front everyone?

I can't get rid of the pitying faces of his bandmates.

And the silence.

Oh the unbearable, deafening silence that announced to everyone I couldn't say anything back.

And now I'm going to see him everyday.

I hate him.

I've been so nice to him at first. Thinking only positive things.

 _Oh he's so handsome up close._

 _Oh how warm and big his hand is._

 _Oh his grin is so breathtaking._

Bullshit.

He's a horrible person and I will never like him or be kind to him again.

I checked my phone.

Simon never called.

I dialled his number and lifted my phone to my ear, waiting for his answer.

Simon never picked up.

What an ass.

Or should I say, _another_ ass.

I punched my pillow remembering what Jace did.

I am so embarrassed. How could someone be so... cruel?

As if I wasn't already self conscious about my height.

I endured years of bullying and harassment at school about my height, just to have him throw it all my face again.

I hate him.

 _"Are you good? If it truly is a 'skill' then why are you paying me to help you get noticed?"_

Now I'm self conscious about my art.

My one passion is now being question by this menace.

More tears.

It's my first day and he thought that was okay to say. You know what, he probably thought that was okay because he's a celebrity. He's probably used to treating people like dirt, that's why no one intervened.

No one intervened. Not even Isabelle. None of them.

How nice they acted, complimenting my hair, hugging and even subtly flirting. _Snakes_.

They're all downstairs laughing at me now.

I don't have any friends here.

It's all business. Just like how it should be.

Stupid Isabelle, stupid Alec, stupid Jordan, stupid Meliorn, stupid Sebastian, stupid Jace, stupid Simon.

 _Simon_.

I texted Simon

 _Call me._

No reply

 _Please_

I don't need him anyways.

I took a couple of deep breaths, rubbed my eyes and sat up.

I made a promise to myself and I am going to keep it. No matter what. Even if my best friend is ignoring me and I've just been made fun of by the lead singer of No Mundanes.

I will get the best out of this.

I looked around for the first time and saw I was in a decent looking room. The bed and pillows were comfy, that's for sure. And I had my own bathroom.

 _See Clary? Things aren't so bad._

With newfound motivation, I started to unpack.

I packed mostly clothes, but I had other things. Such as my sketchbook, pencil crayons with a sharpener, an emergency kit, bag of makeup and a picture of Simon and I.

It was taken on my 15th birthday. We both looked so happy.

He's such an ass. He literally told me he loves me and then just to abandon me with a room full of strangers. I bet if he was at least there, none of this would happen. But who am I to blame him? It's not like I replied in the best way when he told me he loves me.

But still...

I set the picture down.

Friends don't do that. I certainly would never do that to him.

I grabbed my panda pjs and went to take a shower and get rid of all this angst.

As soon as I stepped out, my eyes went straight to the picture. I love Simon, but I never will be in love with him.

I spared a glance at my phone.

No reply.

Now I felt anger. I was typing away angrily, not paying attention to what I'm typing.

Who does he think he is? Who does Jace think he is? I am not someone to be disrespected and ignored.

Before I realized what I was doing, I clicked send.

 _Screw you Simon._

 **A/N: Super short chapter but I wanted to bring light on the anger Clary has building up inside for Simon and Jace. Next chapter is Jace!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jace's POV

10:46 am.

How long does she sleep?

"Isabelle," I said.

We were all in the kitchen except for Jordan. I think he said he was going to visit his girlfriend or something.

He's still dating his high school lover. I can barely recall how she looks like. We went to high school together, but she has never come over to the mansion. Weird.

She's in college at the moment and told Jordan she doesn't want to be involved in Hollywood. I remember when they broke up for a while and Jordan was a mess. That's one thing you never mess around with, love —it's a dangerous thing. It's the most memorable thing my father taught me before his suicide.

'To love is to destroy.'

Not like I would ever tell anyone that.

Anyways, Jordan of course ended up running back to her. May or something. Perhaps it was Mia. Or Michelle. Before I could ponder on it any longer, Isabelle — obviously— interrupted.

"What?" Isabelle snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Go check on our little model would you? There's no way she went to bed at 8 and isn't awake as yet."

"Right about that." Isabelle said "Meliorn, fetch me my laptop. Please." She put her hand on her chest and did The Face. The Face is when Isabelle collects all the lights in the room and traps them in her large onyx eyes. It seems to work on anyone.

That, my friends, is how Isabelle managed to graduate high school.

"Uh, no?" Meliorn replied giving her a face that said Do-I-Look-Like-Your-Butler.

Meliorn has never been duped. I wonder if that's why Isabelle has a crush on him.

That's right, I read her diary.

'Meliorn is so different. He actually makes me chase him and that makes me way more attracted to him. I've always been into bad boys...'

Blah blah blah.

"Oh come on, I really need to show you guys something." She said.

He raised his brows.

"It's about the Clarissa girl." She said.

"Okay and?" He questioned

"Meliorn just get it." I said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. I must say, Isabelle surely peaked my interest. Is Clary secretly a mad murderer? I wouldn't be surprised because last night I would've been dead as Sebastian's guinea pig —he fed it too many Hershey Kisses— if she was alone with me.

Still hot though.

"Look. All of you." Isabelle said facing her laptop to me. That was quick, I didn't even see Meliorn get up.

Meliorn, Sebastian and Alec huddled closer to the laptop.

"Wrong Clarissa Isabelle." I said. "It says Clarissa Fray. The Clarissa we have is Clarissa Garroway. Duh."

"Her parents recently got married. Duh." Isabelle said making a stupid face.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh?" Said Sebastian. He started to read aloud while I followed along with my eyes. "Clarissa Fray is a 16 year old who is a well known and an extradonairy—"

"Artist." I finished sitting back in shock. It all made sense.

"My art takes so much dedication. You can't just do it without knowledge. Unlike, uh, singing."

"And thank you so much for the painting sweetheart."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Isabelle." I snapped, suddenly feeling angry and somewhat humiliated. "How long have you known this?"

I harassed this innocent girl for no apparent reason. And now she hates me because of my stupidity.

And I thought she had a few bricks loose from her building.

"Last night. I tried to signal you Jace, she didn't seem like a model. Anyways I decided to google her to make sure and- " Isabelle suddenly snapped her laptop shut so quick it made us all flinch.

"What was that for?" I asked scowling. I wanted to read more.

"G'morning"

We all turned around.

"Good morning." Meliorn said.

"It's not even morning..." Alec muttered.

"Clary" I breathed.

"Sleeping beauty has awakened!" Sebastian announced grinning.

Clary rolled her eyes.

His grin faltered.

I don't know what his deal is with this girl. I mean Sebastian hasn't really showed any interest in any girl for that matter. He's always so childish and would rather own a guinea pig than date a girl. I choked back a laugh remembering when a talk show host asked if he's gay and Sebastian replied 'Like am I gay gay or...?'

Ah Seb. The kid might be a bit ditzy but I trust him with my life.

She brushed right past us, her wild curls flying behind her. I must say, I liked it better down and free as it is now than how it was yesterday. It looked like flames.

I wonder if she noticed my eyes following her every movement. I've never been into redheads, that was Meliorn's thing.

Not like I'm into her or anything.

I wanted to make it up to her but I didn't know how. I'm not used to apologizing. I usually don't care but for some stupid reason, I do now.

I care about what she thinks of me.

That thought made me freeze.

'To love is to destroy.'

But I don't love her. I don't even care about her. I _shouldn't_ care about her.

Whatever, I'll apologize when I feel like it.

"J'aime la panda mon Clary." Sebastian said eyeing the pandas on her ass while she's bent over. I let out a tiny sound of disgust. He's trying to use French to woo her or whatever. I can already predict what's going to happen.

Clary is going to ask what he just said and he's going to be like 'ho ho ho I'm French!' And she's going to swoon and say—

"Ah merci Sébastien."

 _She speaks French?!_

"Tu parle français?!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Oui." She replied standing back up.

Wow. He's probably in love with her now. Whatever.

"Quel est ton fruit préféré?" Sebastian asked narrowing his eyes.

He's testing her.

"Mm.. fraises. Tu?" She replied grabbing a box of Oreos.

Those are mine...

"Raisins ou ananas." Sebastian replied smugly.

I tapped my fingers on my knee. "Alright break it up you two, I don't like being left out and I feel like you're talking about how desperate Isabelle is for Meliorn." I said trying and —hopefully succeeding— to switch the attention. Even though I understood everything they said since I can speak French too, I didn't like the way I was feeling.

"What?" Meliorn mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Isabelle screamed.

"Nothing." I said smiling.

"JACE WHY WOULD-"

"He's an ass Isabelle." Clary stage whispered. "Even I know that and I met him yesterday."

 _Ouch_.

"That was only yesterday and I have a good reason." I started.

She turned away with the cookies

" _Hey_! Listen to me!" I half yelled.

She walked upstairs.

Who was she to ignore me? I'm Jace Wayland, _the_ Jace Wayland.

"Whatever." I shouted. "Those are _my_ Oreos by the way!"

A box of Oreos flew down the stairs. I picked it up and opened it to shove one in my mouth.

Empty.

I shook my head in disbelief.

She's something else.

I turned to Isabelle. "Open your laptop, I want to keep reading."

. . : TMI: . . 

"Simon! Listen to me! No- oh? It's _my_ fault now? Hang up on and me and I swear to Go–"

 _Pause_

"AUGH!"

 _Crash_.

I removed my ear from Clary's door.

I originally came up here to go take a nap or something. After reading that vague article on Clary I was bored out of my mind. It stated where she's from, date of birth and other boring things, her hobby and her favourite quote. I didnt mean to listen in on her lover's spat with that stupid rat face. About time they broke up though.

Not like it matters. Not like who Clary dates matter. Right?

Before I could leave I heard one sound that made my heart fly out my chest.

 _Click_.

 **A/N: I feel like this chapter was let down. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Clary's POV

I caught him.

"Clary-"

"You were eavesdropping," I stated sounding worn out to my own ears.

After that fight with Simon, I was pretty exhausted.

And to find Jace standing outside my room — listening, no doubt— just made me more fed up.

I was too tired to be mad.

"Please hear me out, I swear..." he trailed off. "Are you okay?"

My ears must be tricking me because I could've sworn I heard worry lacing his question.

"Yeah, of course," I averted my gaze to the corner where my smashed phone laid.

I wasn't okay. Simon basically wants to leave my life right when I need him the most.

"So I came up to, you know." Jace fidgeted. "C-can I come in?"

I almost laughed. Jace Wayland stuttering? The guy who basically made a fool out of me in front of the whole household? I was getting ready to object, but my curiosity was peaked.

"Sure." I spun around and headed in.

He closed the door behind him which made me suspicious and thankful at the same time.

"Look, I came up here to- woah, is that your sketchbook?" He picked up my sketchbook which was on my desk.

"Oh yeah." I answered

He gazed at me, head still ducked and my heart plummeted.

He is so gorgeous. My hands itched to draw his face which looked like it was carved by heaven itself. And those eyes.

I inwardly sighed.

"Can I look through it?" He asked smouldering me with his eyes.

 _So beautiful._

"Huh? Oh hell no." I said snapping out of my daze and grabbing it away.

I scowled at myself. I shouldn't be nice to him, I hate him! He's an arrogant, selfish, attractive jerk. He didn't even apologize to me! I wonder if he's the type of guy girls would fall for if they went to my school. I suppose so. With his golden... everything. But he definitely is a rude boy.

"Did you hear me?" He asked sitting on a chair with chin sitting on his fist.

"Yeah." I lied. I really didn't, I was zoning out again.

"No you didn't" he chuckled and got up. He stepped closer and closer to me and ducked his face so his eyes were levelled with mine and our noses were almost touching.

"You were too lost in your," he tapped my temple "head."

He spun around and walked back to his spot. I struggled to catch my breath and my cheeks were flushed. We were so close, and when you're as close to someone as beautiful as Jace, this is what happens.

"Anyways, I said I'm very sorry for the way I've treated you." Jace paused. "I'm not good at apologizing, but I know I need to try to redeem myself."

I scoffed "How so?"

"Well..." he looked me in the eyes. "You're going to call me an idiot."

"I won't" I said.

What can he possibly say to 'redeem' himself?

"Okay so long story short, I didn't know you were an artist. I thought you were, well, uh..." he trailed off

"What? Jace tell me." I said.

"I thought you were a model" he blurted.

 _Silence._

"HAHAHAHAHAHA OH HOO HAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHAHAHA" I howled collapsing on the floor.

After laughing for ages, I caught my breath and stood up.

"A mo-mo-model?" I wiped the tears of laughter away.

I don't know if I was more flattered or surprised.

I guess what he said made sense. But his thought process didn't.

Jace was frowning.

I laughed some more at his face. "You're an idiot."

He shook his head chuckling.

"So I take it that you forgive me?"

"Yeah I guess so," I replied "but what on earth made you think I was a model? I'm literally 5 feet."

"Your headshot." Jace replied. "You just looked so... so stunning. I thought you were going to showcase your looks while dating me."

"Oh." That was all I said.

I glanced at myself through the mirror. Yep, as red as my hair. But stunning? No.

"I-I'm sorry too" I started

"For what?" He asked his brow furrowing.

"For calling you an—"

"Nah it's cool Clary," he waved my apology away. "I deserved it."

"No—"

"I do." He said staring into my eyes. "The way I behaved, I shouldn't have said those things, even if you were a model."

I didn't know what to say. Here he was apologizing and actually being sincere. Just last night I was hating on him and calling him all these horrible things.

"Anyways," he was at the door now "come downstairs, dinner should be ready by now."

He left.

Before I could move, Jace's head came back into my line of vision.

"Cute pjs by the way." He winked and left.

 **..: TMI:..**

"Bon appetite!" Sebastian said then kissing all his fingertips and letting his them fall.

I blushed under all the eyes gazing at me because Sebastian served me first.

Sebastian was the one cooking which startled me a bit. Two reasons. 1) that's hot 2) I thought they had a maid or something.

Guess not.

Sebastian made what looked like tomatoes and some other things sliced up into perfect 2-D circles. It smelled heavenly.

I took a bite and my tastebuds exploded.

"I can see you like my dish mon cherie" Sebastian said sliding a plate to Meliorn.

"Love it actually," I said after taking a sip of water to cool down my face which was hot "what is it?"

"Ratatouille." Sebastian replied beaming.

"Oh yes, like in the movie." I said. Why didn't I recognize it?

Sebastian scowled "Movie? There's a movie about Ratatouille?"

I looked at Sebastian in disbelief, then at the other to gauge at their reactions.

Isabelle was typing away on her phone, Meliorn picking at his food, Jordan was finishing up, Alec was just staring at it and Jace, he was looking at me intensely like he was waiting for something to happen. I dragged my eyes away from the golden ones and peered up at misty black ones in front of me.

"Yeah, you've never seen it?" I asked trying to get back on where we left off.

I was kind of weirded out. I mean how have you never heard of Ratatouille? Sebastian literally called me his cherry in French which was used multiple times in the movie ('mon cherie'). I thought he did that on purpose to go with the theme.

"No." Sebastian replied snapping me out of my thoughts. "Perhaps tu et moi should watch it sometime. Oui?"

He wants to watch a movie with me? I must say that Sebastian much sweeter than Jace. It's like he's always trying. But Jace...

I snuck a glance at him.

He arched a brow at me seeming ticked off.

I turned back to Sebastian but he wasn't there. He was taking out some more Ratatouille.

"Jace my boy!" Sebastian said sliding a plate to Jace.

"Merci Sebastien, mon garçon." Jace said bitterly.

Oh. Another French speaker. Perhaps they all speak French.

Sebastian scoffed. "What's up with you?"

"You served her first," Jace wiped a fake tear away "I thought you loved me!"

Sebastian chuckled. "Ladies first my dear."

"Then why haven't I got mine as yet!" Isabelle complained.

"You know what they say," Sebastian said walking over to Isabelle and placing the plate in front of her while he stood behind her chair.

He ducked face low so his mouth was right by her ear.

"Bros before hoes."

 **A/N: Fini! I just finished watching Ratatouille and I realized the chefs are French just like Sebastién! So why not?**

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Clary POV

"Oh Alec?" I called.

It's 9 am and the only thing I can think about all morning is Simon. I wanted to have contact with him somehow even if we're not on good terms. Him and I always made up right away and I'm hoping that he might've come to his senses after I've talked to him.

"Alec?" I called again running up to him.

He kept walking like he didn't hear me.

"Hey..." I put a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around so fast I jumped back.

"What?" He snapped.

I guess he's not a morning person.

"Oh I was going to ask if— actually never mind." I said scowling at his stance.

What's his problem? His eyes were blazing and his fist was curled. What did I do to him? He was looking at me with... hatred.

He spun around and headed quickly into what I'm assuming is his room.

 _Hmph_.

Jerk.

I trotted downstairs in my yoga pants and tank top.

"Ah there she is right now!" Maryse announced making me freeze.

In the kitchen was Jace, Jordan, Isabelle and a tall, slender Asian man with sparkles everywhere. In his hair, on his clothes, across his cheekbones.

Everywhere.

"Oh, good-" I started before getting cut off.

"Beautiful!" He ran up to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs.

Nothing is more terrifying than skipping two steps while walking down the stairs.

Especially for someone with short legs.

The sparkly guy took out a measuring tape and started measuring me.

"This is Magnus Bane" Maryse said. "He's your new dresser and makeup artist!"

Okay now I'm starting to feel like a celebrity. This is so cool!

"But you still can't get us a maid..." Jace mumbled into his cup.

"What was that?" Maryse asked sharply.

"Oh nothing!" Jace said with fake enthusiasm.

"Better be 'nothing'" Maryse warned.

Magnus laughed softly. "4'11? My, my. You'll be fun to work with."

I blushed. "Thank you"

He grinned at me with eyes creepily similar to a cat's. "I didn't mean it as a compliment, cupcake."

I couldn't tell if was he was joking or not.

While Magnus measured me and scribbled down notes, Maryse kept talking.

"I was thinking you both run into Java Jones really quickly, goof off in line and leave. I don't want anything too revealing or flashy Mags," Maryse ordered "the theme is lowkey, _lowkey_."

I looked over at Jace to see him looking at me with lips parted. I couldn't help myself, I blushed.

"Gotcha Boss." Magnus said clicking his pen. "Okay lovie, I'm done with everything. Go eat something while I prepare everything for you."

"Thank you." I said politely.

"Oh hon, no need to thank me all the time, it's my job!"

And with that he strutted away. We all watched as he left a trail of glitter behind.

Once he was out of earshot, Maryse scoffed.

"Jordan, go clean up that sparkly nonsense all over the floor." Maryse said with slight disgust.

"But-" Jordan started

"EH!" Maryse interrupted.

"Mary-"

"EHH!!"

"You ca-"

"EHHHHHHH!!"

"FINE!" He shouted throwing his hands up in defeat.

I snickered and he grinned back. "Enjoying your stay so far?" Jordan asked politely.

"Yeah everyo-"

"I doubt she is with Sebastian on her back." Jace snorted inturrepting me. I glared at him. He smirked.

"No kidding! He's always making stupid puppy eyes at Clary. Like give her a break. Right?" Isabelle turned to me waited for my opinion.

I waited for someone to interrupt me because that always seems to happen in this place.

No one did.

They all sat there waiting for my response. I mean, I like Sebastian but he kinda does annoy me sometimes. I wouldn't dare say that because he's the nicest one here. Well except Jordan, but he's never around.

" _Sebastian_?" I asked trying to sound clueless but ended up sounding stupid.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Jordan said distracting them before they groaned.

Sebastian came down and clapped Jordan on the shoulder. "How's ma- uhhhhh _Clary_! Good morning! Did you try the strawberry pop-tart? I heard it's very, uh, good!" Sebastian blabbered. He's always full of energy, isn't he? He hasn't even touched a cup of coffee whereas everyone else seemed half-dead, including myself.

"I was going to get something from Java Jones actually." I answered.

"Yeah," Jace said with a smug look on his face. "We're going on a _date_."

The pale boy with black curls blushed, suddenly silent. And let me tell you this, it was highly attractive. I, on the other hand, probably resembled a tomato at the moment.

I temporality forgot about this 'date' I'm going on. Just the thought of it made my palms sweat and my stomach lurch.

Jace looked perfectly at ease and I decided it was better to go with flow like how he is. I mean, I am the one who's going to get the upper hand, _so_...

Magnus strolled back in. "Clary, Jace, I've left your clothes in your rooms. Get dressed you're leaving in 10. Oh, and braid your hair Clary, the sloppier the better."

Jace got up and left. I sat there glued to my seat.

This is real, and this is actually happening.

 _Oh no._

 **A/N: Alec's POV next! Sorry for the late ass update, I promise I'll upload two more chaps tmr tho!! Thanks to everyone who's still following!! I love you all!aa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jocelyn Flores, it belongs to XXXTENTACION**

 **chapter 9**

Alec's POV

 _'I'm praying.'_

 _'Wanna put ten shots in my brain.'_

 _'Got tricked by some things can't change.'_

Jocelyn Flores blasted in my ears.

I'm so fucking _done_ with that ugly redhead. And the nerve she had to look at me with such... such shock as if she doesn't know how much she's torturing me. But she doesn't. No one does.

I remember when that Magnus Bane walked in. Oh, how tight his pants were. The way he strutted in them... I had mind pulled out the gutter by mom asking Jace if he's ready for their 'date'.

I knew the time would come, and I knew it was just business. But I couldn't help feel anger. Fire trailed up my arms. Just to see her after escaping the suffocating room. I wanted the reach out and pull out those 'fiery locks' Jace seems so intrigued by. She had the nerve to touch me, address me as if I were her friend. The thought made a bile rise in my throat. I will never be her friend.

And the way Magnus scrutinized me. The way his gaze felt so heavy. The way I knew he knew what only I knew.

Fear gripped at me in my chest. Those eyes, so beautiful and unique. So many different shades captured in two narrowed eyes. I could stare at them forever.

 _No_.

I should be giving my mind a rest. I lost myself in lyrics to Jocelyn Flores again since it was on repeat.

' _I've been feeling pain'_

 _'I be feeling pain just to hold on.'_

 _'Got me fixated, for so long.'_

 _'I've been feeling pain'_

 _'I be feeling pain just to hold on.'_

 _'Got me fixated for so long.'_

I frantically pushed my headphones off. He knows. He fucking KNOWS.

My head collapsed in my hands. The pulsing of my headache were felt by my thumbs, and my fingers swam through my hair and rested on my scalp.

Magnus knows.

 _He knows I'm in love with Jace Wayland._

 **A/N: Jocelyn Flores is so beautiful and I felt like it represented Alec's feelings so well too. It's by XXXTENTACION for anyone who wants to know. Next chap is the date and I don't know who's POV to choose. Jace or Clary? Review and tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Shoutout to Elainaama for giving me the idea to do both povs! So that's what I'm doing. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

Clary's POV

That seems messy enough.

I was wearing some ripped denim boyfriend jeans — ironic, I know— and a gray hoodie that said 'Thank God I'm Cute'. What kind of a sick joke is Magnus playing? Boyfriend jeans and a hoodie obviously made for kids?

I laced up my Nike running shoes and headed out into the hall.

"Clary!"

I turned and saw Jace in front of me. I took in his appearance.

 _Ugh_.

How is it possible that he looked still looked divine when he's supposed to look 'lowkey'?

He was wearing basketball shorts, Adidas high tops and a huge black Puma hoodie. His hair was adorably and boyishly mussed and it made my attraction to him tenfold.

"Here's your sunglasses." He said. He had two black Raybands in his hand.

He startled me as he closed the space between us and slid the sunglasses over my eyes. His fingers lingered on my cheeks leaving a fiery trail.

I wonder if he can see me staring at him so intently. I wonder if he knows I'm committing every detail in his face to memory. From the beautifully full eyebrows to his delicious looking lips...

I snapped myself out of my line of thought.

"Okay, time to go 'boyfriend'" I joked trying to seem like I wasn't thinking of those lips a few seconds ago.

"Right back at ya, 'girlfriend'" he said grinning. I noticed he had a chip in his tooth.

Not so perfect as I thought. But no one is perfect. At least his imperfection isn't something weird like an extra nipple.

As we bounded downstairs together, Maryse sat patiently waiting for us. "Jace, Clary. I want you both to listen carefully." Maryse ordered. "I know this might be hard, because you both aren't familiar with each other, but you both know the real purpose of it all and I hope that drives you to do what's right." She stared at us expectantly. Jace and I nodded at the same time to assure her. Maryse let out a breath. "Oh and no pda! NO PDA! Make it seem like you're pals, okay?"

"We got it Maryse," Jace assured. "We got it."

"Then shoo! Get out of here!" Jordan yelled playfully.

"See ya Clary." Meliorn said groggily yet musically.

"Oh bye!" I called over my shoulder. I'm starting to warm up to the guys.

Jace opened the door for me and as I looked outside I saw no car. I turned to Jace with a questioning look before letting it slide right off. _We seriously aren't...?_

"We're walking." Jace stated swinging his heavy arm over my shoulder. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "The paparazzi will get better shots."

I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice since I'm this close to Jace. He smelled like lemons and... _sunshine_. That sounds weird.

Before I could let my mind wander about Jace I decided to start a conversation.

"Shouldn't you be leaving your arm down?" I asked him.

He was gazing at all the stores as if he's never seen them before. He probably hasn't, now that I think about it. He's probably busy all the time and can't even go outside. He's probably frightened of crazed fans and—

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Jace asked studying me and snapping me out my thoughts.

I blushed. "Oh, uh, no no no. I just thought, well, Maryse said no pda right? Doesn't this count as pda? It's a form of public displayed affection. We are supposed to be pals right? I mean pals don't usually, uh walk like this. I mean Simon and I don't walk like this. And he's _my_ pal, you know?" I rambled nervously. He was staring at me intently.

"Simon and you are... ' _pals_ '?" He said with raised brows and ignoring everything else I said. I shook his arm off my shoulder. "Yeah, of course."

Suddenly he starting bursting with laughter. I stood there dumbfounded waiting for him to finish.

5 minutes went by and he's still not done! What is so funny!? He's making fun of me again and now I'm _sure_. My blood boiled and before I could stop myself, my hand shot out and slapped him neatly across the face.

He stopped laughing.

We stood there for a good minute staring at each other. Shock is plain on his face —which is adorning a small red handprint. Guilt seeped in to me. I shouldn't have slapped him so hard. _I shouldn't have slapped him period_.

"What was that for?" He finally said snapping the silence.

"I..." the guilt disappeared. "You were making fun of me again! You asked for it!"

He furrowed his brow and kept walking, his eyes darting all over the place.

"I wasn't making fun of you. I just thought it was funny the way Simon acts all _lovey dovey_ with you and you aren't even his." He answered coldly. "And in case you forgot, paps are all over this place."

" _Paps_? The hell are- oh. OH." I totally forgot. The paparazzi probably caught that all. I blew it. But Simon doesn't act...

" _Yeah_." He answered curtly walking even faster.

"Hey slow down. I'm a midget, remember?" He was walking so fast.

He chuckled. "Yeah, sorry."

I furrowed my brows. "I should be the one saying sorry." I mumbled.

He kept waking straight. "If I didn't leave that horrible first impression on you this wouldn't have happened." He said. I looked at him in amazement. "You read my mind. But I'm still sorry. I really should learn to control my anger. I've always been shoddy at it."

He laughed and I realized I really liked the sound of it. "Did you just say 'shoddy'? Now I _am_ making fun of you but I really don't care if you slap me again." He laughed again.

I laughed along softly "Maybe I should switch it up. How about a kick to the back?" I said teasingly wanting to keep hearing him laugh.

"A kick to the back? Can you even reach my back with such short legs?" He asked sizing me up with those alluring eyes. "That's kinda sexy, actually. I always had a soft spot for girls who can fight."

"Don't push me Jacey." I warned playfully.

He laughed again. I can see the Java Jones right across the street.

"You know," he started while we waited at the stoplight. "That's actually my real name."

"Jacey?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, well no. It's J.C. Like the letters. It stands for Jonathan Christopher. My last name isn't even Wayland. It's Herondale." He looked over at me and then ran his hand through his hair. "I don't even know why I told you that."

I laughed nervously. "It's okay. I like getting to know you better. The least we could be are friends." We walked over the street. "Plus I have a brother named Jonathan too.

"Yeah..." he said and joined the line and I felt him staring at me. I ignored him thinking he'll look away in a second. He didn't.

"You're staring." I accused.

"How do you know? I'm wearing sunglasses." He said smartly.

"Whatever..." I shrugged and looked straight ahead. When I felt him staring at me again I snatched his sunglasses off so fast he didn't have time to avert his eyes.

"Aha!" I said victoriously. "Busted."

"How much is the penalty fine for staring at a fair maiden like yourself?" Jace said dramatically.

"Well..." I said hesitantly. "Jace, I..."

"Yeah?" He answered, all traces of humour gone. "What's up?"

"I have no money." I whispered feeling very embarrassed.

His face softened. "No problem. You scared me for a minute. I thought you were going to admit something absurd like you're my long lost sister."

"What if I am?" I retorted.

"I would kill myself." He deadpanned. He started laughing and I joined in slapping his shoulder.

"Not funny Jace!" I wheezed.

"Sure it isn't funny. I'm one of the funniest guys around, it's the second reason why so much women fall for me." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "What's the first?"

His eyes glinted and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. He smelled like lemons. "You can find out tonight, in my room."

I blushed at his innuendo. He chuckled "So what're you going to order?"

"Oh uh, coffee." I said nervously.

He looked at me again. "Coffee? How do you like it?"

"Black." I answered.

He nodded. "Alright. One black coffee for staring at Clary. I ygotcha."

I snickered and walked to one of the small tables next to the window.

As I was gazing outside, I realized I'm starting to like Jace. But I know once this deal is over, he'll never see me again. I know it. He knows it.

It's just business.

 **A/N: Early update!! Next chapter is coming up this week too so stay tuned. And did I tell you that I have 41 follows now!?!?? I LOVE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!! I literally screamed and my mom yelled at me lol but who cares! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jace's POV

She's so... _different_. I've never met anyone like her before. She's gazing out the window while I'm gazing at her.

K

"Good morning. Your order please?" The barista said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh uh... one black coffee please? And that coffee cake." I pointed at the poster placed on the wall showing a good looking coffee cake. I was ordering it for Clary. I remember her telling Sebastian she was going to eat something here.

"Fifteen dollars please." The barista said.

I pushed my sunglasses up on my forehead to count my money. I handed him fifteen bucks exact. I hate carrying around change. He handed me the drinks and a paper bag —which I'm assuming has the cake inside. I tucked it under my arm and held the two drinks by the rim since it was hot. As soon as I spun around and heard a shriek, I realized my mistake.

I had my sunglasses pushed up, and my face exposed.

"Jace- _Jace Wayland!_?!" A thin blonde girl shrieked. I forced a smile.

"Hey." I said

She squealed and ran up to me with her phone in her hand and Snapchat open.

After her one thousandth selfie with me, her phone rang and she answered it. "You will _not_ believe who I just met..." she walked off.

I sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

I jumped. Clary was staring back at me. I shrugged.

"Fans don't talk to me anymore. Just take a picture and they're off." I said. "It's like I'm an object or something."

Clary tilted her head at me. I sighed again. "I know I sound unreasonable, but it's always been bothering me." I let out a breath. It's a mystery as to why I feel like I can trust Clary. Like I can spill my heart out to her.

 _No_.

I shouldn't think like that. Scratch that, I couldn't think like that. Clary is nothing more than a business partner.

 _Nothing more than a business partner._

"Here's your breakfast." I blurted shoving the items I bought for her in her hand.

Her eyes widened. "You didn't need to buy me any food." I flicked my wrist. "But I bought it anyways." I walked to the table she sitting at earlier. She followed.

"You wanna know what I just thought of?" I said. "If it has anything to do with nudity or coarse language, I don't." She said taking a sip from her cup.

I ignored that snide remark.

"Do you think our 'couple' name would be Jary or Clace?" I asked thoughtfully.

She choked on her coffee to my delight. "What the hell?" She spluttered.

"I like Clace. It sounds a lot like Jace." I continued.

"Ew! I like Jary. It's cute." Clary said wistfully.

"You've got to be kidding me. Jary sounds dumb as fu- hell." I hastily refrained myself from cussing for some odd unknown reason.

"Clace sounds dumber!." Clary said sitting back.

I arched a brow. "How...?"

She raised her chin defensively. "Because it sounds like Jace."

Realizing there's no way either of us can win this argument, I sat back and crossed my arms.

"Just shut up and eat your coffee cake." I retorted. And —surprisingly— she obeyed and did eat her coffee cake.

I know I shouldn't have, but I watched her eat. Her eyelids fluttered close while her beautiful lips wrapped around the cake. When she was done —which was 2 seconds later— she glared at me.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked lightly blushing.

"Nope." I answered.

Clary raised her brows accusingly. "Do you have a staring problem or something?"

I chuckled. "Only when it comes to goofy looking redheads." I teased.

She arched her brows up challengingly. "Goofy looking huh? I'm sure one of your bandmates likes my hair."

I snickered and leaned in instinctively. "It's definitively not me, so why would it matter Little Red?"

I bit lip to restrain a laugh at Clary's reaction to my new nickname for her.

"Little Red?" She gaped.

"Yup."

"Totally original." She rolled her eyes. "As if I haven't heard that one a billion times."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, I'll call you Gingersnap instead. Get it, 'cause you're ginger and you love to snap." I laughed out loud this time, not able to keep it in.

Clary abruptly stood up at left with a scowl on her face. I stayed seated. My mind was too occupied studying Clary's body as she strutted across the street that I forgot she was leaving. With a jolt, I shot up after.

"Clary! Wait there for me!" I yelled over the busy street. She didn't even turn. In fact, I could've _sworn_ she walked faster. With a groan, I risked my pretty face and j-walked across the dangerous bustling street.

By time I caught up with her, I was swearing under my breath. "The risks I take for you Clarissa Garroway." I grumbled.

"Nice weather we're having, eh?" Clary said conversationally. I looked up at the stormy grey clouds.

"That doesn't look so good..." I trailed off.

"Hmph," she raised her head high. "I like to look on the bright side. You should too, Jace." Before I could retort, Clary shrieked.

It started raining cats and dogs.

I grinned at her. "Try looking at the bright side now."

And with that, we both took off sprinting.

 **..:TMI:..**

By time we got to my house, we were soaked. Clary's grey hoodie was clinging to her body in ways that made my heart thump. I wanted to hold her and do things–

 _Whack_.

"Ow!" I howled. "God, this is the second time you've abused me today."

"Quit perving!" Clary yelled, her cheeks scarlet.

"Perving isn't a word." I pointed out holding back laughter. She's so much fun.

She huffed and started to tramp upstairs. I spotted a deck of playing cards on the kitchen table and snatched it up.

"Hey, wanna play a game with me later on?" I asked. I had nothing better to do and I kinda like spending time with her.

Clary spun around furiously. "I am not going to play one of your scandalous games like Naked Twister or Apples to Apples: Naughty Version."

I held up the deck of cards lamely. "I was thinking Crazy Eights. But naked twister sounds _very_ appealing." I licked my lips suggestively.

Her whole face turned red and she sprinted upstairs but not before flipping me off.

I stood there laughing my head off for ten minutes when Isabelle strolled past.

"One of these days, that same girl will kill you with a baseball bat." Isabelle crunched on her apple. "And I won't try to stop her."

I eased up my laughing. "Don't ya love her Iz?" I paled when I realized my mistake.

"Do you?" Isabelle asked studying me intently.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. She's like any other girl anyways. I can get her if I wanted." Although my stomach lurched at the lie, I knew I had to play it off cool.

Isabelle stared at me in a way that made me fidget. "If she was like any other girl, you would've had her already."

 **A/N: I love Jace's POV. I think I'll write another. Happy Valentine's btw!!**

 **Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AH! Your reviews really made my day!! I love you all!**

 **Chapter 12**

Jace's POV

"I'm bored." Clary announced throwing down the cards she was holding.

Aw. I was having fun. I beat her eleven times in a row playing Crazy Eights. The girl sure was persistent.

"Hmm..." I said stroking my invisible beard. "We could head up to my room and role play if you want to keep busy. How about it? A little cops and robbers— I think I have some handcuffs _somewhere_."

I watched with pleasure as she flushed and squirmed. Everyone else were in their room or out somewhere. It's just Clary and I.

"You're disgusting." Clary said scornfully and stood up.

"I prefer dirty or even nasty." I called after her "Where you going my love?"

"I think I'm going to paint something." She called over her shoulder. She spun back around quickly. "Hey, I think I read in a magazine that one of your hobbies is painting. Wanna join?"

When did I say that? It's probably when of my many lies I've told the press to keep them happy and the fans interested. But how will Clary react when she hears that was just a lie...? That I'm a fraud?

"Oh yeah, I'll be right up." I mentally kicked myself. I can't fucking paint.

I just said that to sound like I was actually interesting to my fans. God knows how boring I am. And why did I say yes?! _Fuck_.

But painting wouldn't be that hard. It's just painting. And I excel at everything. Besides I have nothing better to do today so why not?

Who am I kidding? I'll have to tell her the truth.

I sprinted upstairs to her room and walked in without knocking. "Uh, Clary?"

She already had her stuff out and was tying up her eye catching curls. With her arms raised high I can see a strip of her of her pale waist.

My heart thumped.

"Yeah?" She answered eyeing my empty hands.

"I don't have- I mean my painting stuff got stolen." I lied. Truth was out the window.

She raised her brows at me suspiciously. "They got... stolen?"

She always fucking knows everything. It's like she can see right through me. She obviously can tell I'm lying. And to everyone else I'm a perfect liar.

"Oh yeah." I said shoving my hands in my pockets trying to seem nonchalant. "Crazed fan girls. I swear females go crazier by the minute over me." I swallowed nervously.

Wait a minute.

 _When am I ever nervous?_

Never.

 _Then why am I nervous right now?_

Hormones. Obviously hormones, right?

"Well, I have an extra palette and a bunch of brushes but I don't have an extra smock." Clary stated snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh that's cool." I paused. "W-what's a smock?"

Goddammit! It's Alec. The king of stuttering has passed it along to me. I've caught his disastrous and embarrassing disease.

Clary blinked at me. "It's like a lab coat, but you use it only when you're painting so it won't mess up your clothes."

"Oh. I don't really need those. How messy can painting be?" I said pulling some confidence.

Clary stared. "We're using acrylic paint. It won't wash off."

I waved my worry aside. "Psh. I'm rich. Who cares if my clothes get messy?" I forced a laugh but she didn't join.

"Okay... but don't say I didn't warn you." Clary said. I laid a finger on her lips to shut her up. Her plush, full, soft lips.

"Clary, sweetie, I'm a painter too. I know what I'm doing." I said feigning cockiness. I'm a great actor when I'm supposed be. I took my finger of her lips and she just shook her head and went back to fixing her stuff up. Too late. I saw the blush filling up her cheeks and neck. Just the reaction I needed to get her to drop the subjects.

"Go fill these cups with water." Clary ordered handing me some tall plastic cups, still not looking at me. I shrugged and went into her bathroom.

It was pretty clean, in fact her whole room was. There was nothing on the walls or anything. There were a few crumpled up balls of paper on the floor though. They looked like sketches that've been ripped out.

Well, since she won't let me glance in her sketchbook...

I peeked behind me to see if she was looking and then snatched one up and shoved it in my pocket. I strolled back out like nothing happened.

She had everything set up near —and facing— the window.

The acrylic paint tubs were in a row, two thick white sheets of paper beside each other and an assortment of paint brushes right in between them.

"Oh, for sec I thought you were tumbling through my trash in there. You took a while." Clary laughed. I laughed along forcibly. That was so spot on and I couldn't help but freeze. As I said before, it's like she fucking knows everything.

The only explanation is that she's an untrained mind reader.

"Absurd." I answered setting down the cups. I took a seat in the empty chair she put. "What're we painting today my love?" I asked.

She blushed faintly. "I was thinking... no never mind." She made a swatting motion.

"No, go on. You were thinking..." I urged her to continue.

"We could paint each other." She blurted.

I shrugged trying to hide my excitement. She's going to paint me! I mean, she's going to paint me. That's cool. "Yeah, sure." I said sitting back.

I'm Jace Wayland, I get fan art all the time. I have no idea why I'm so eager to get a painting from Clary.

"These are really bothering me." I took a hold and started rearranging the paint tubs according to the rainbow. I thought that would ease the weird feeling in my stomach but it didn't.

"Neat freak." Clary muttered. I chuckled. "Other females have called me a freak in the sheets, but 'neat freak' is close enough." I stated watching her blush from the corner of my eyes.

"Shut up. Let's just start working now." She dipped her paint brush in the yellow first.

I watched with fascination as she furrowed her brow in concentration and glided her brush against the paper. She barely looked up at me. We were painting each other right? That must mean she had my face features memorized. I wanted to peek at her painting so far but I resisted.

With a jolt I started working. Shit. I was so caught up in my head I totally forgot.

I refuse to believe l was actually too caught up in Clary.

...: **TMI** :..

"Cute. Make it look like I'm on fire. Real cute Jace." Clary rolled her eyes. That stung a little. I really did try.

"I wasn't even trying. If I was, it would've beat your masterpiece." I lied somewhat coolly.

She smirked. "So you admit, it's a masterpiece?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "You sound a lot like me when your talking about your art." I said.

"And you respond a lot like me when that happens." She retorted with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

I snorted. "Please, responding like you would be me blushing every five seconds."

To prove my point she blushed. "Jerk!" She threw a brush at my head.

"That hurt." I whined. And it really did.

"That was the point." She replied.

She got mad easily and that secretly made me more intrigued with her.

"How about we make a deal, you give me your painting for mine. It's a win-win."

"Deal!" She answered quickly.

I liked my paint a lot. She made me look almost angelic. There was something special about it. Every time I look at it I'll remember this moment. I'll remember her.

"You know..." she began "no one ever made me any art. Everyone assumed that since I'm an artist myself, I won't appreciate theirs. But I do. Thank you Jace. For everything." She placed a hand on mine and I felt electricity crackle in my veins and up my shoulders. She was one hundred percent sincere and I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to feel.

 _Friendship_.

That's what I'm feeling.

Yeah... friendship.

"You make me feel normal." I blurted out.

I froze. I didn't mean to say that.

Clary looked at me questionably. "What do you mean? Isabelle and Jordan don't make you make you feel normal?"

"No- yeah, but no." I shook my head a little. "Yeah they do, but you..." I glanced up at her to her staring right back at me. "You make me feel, like a person I guess. Not like a celebrity." I let out a nervous chuckle which is highly unusual of me.

"I think I know what you mean." Clary said. My head shot up. "You do?" Clary looked down. "Yeah."

"Clary..." I said hesitantly. I already started so I might as well follow through.

"I don't know how to paint. I lied to you, and all my fans." I cupped back of my neck to cool down the warmness there. She was still gazing at my painting I made of her.

"I know."

 **A/N: I think I kinda rushed the fluff but I suck at it oof. Whose POV do you enjoy more? Clary or Jace? Leave a review for me my loves!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jordan's POV

"C'mon!" I groaned. This is the hundredth time Maia beat me in Mario Bros. She's a pro and I can't tell if that made me more attracted to her or more frustrated with her. I'm a sore loser.

"Cheer up baby. I have a box of butterscotch ice cream in the fridge for you." Maia jumped off the couch and strolled into the kitchen. I watched her hips sway from the behind.

I love Maia with all my heart. Even when other girls throw themselves at me, all I can think about is her. Even when we had a horrible break in our relationship, all I can think about is her. Every day off I get, I spend it with her, and I won't have it any other way.

"Here." She tossed me a bucket of ice cream with a spoon. I planted a kiss on her cheek and dug in. She hates butterscotch ice cream. Something about it being too 'plains'. Her loss.

"I see that Screwboy has a new fling. But this one doesn't look like someone Jace would date, kinda low key. She looks like a girl I used to know actually." Maia said facing her phone to me.

It was Clary and Jace. I held her phone and swiped through them.

First one was Jace walking with his arm around Clary. Second was the two of them laughing at a stoplight. The next was them sitting at a table in Java Jones near the window, both with face filled with amusement and the last was them running through the rain with smiles on their faces.

I let out a low whistle. "They're good actors, I'll give them that."

"What do you mean?" Maia questioned taking her phone back.

"The girl is some painter. She wants to get recognized and famous so she's paying Jace to go on pretend dates. This is their first date so far and the press already noticed them." I explained.

Maia looked at me with raised brows. "And Maryse is okay with all this?"

I shrugged. "I think she's hoping Jace would be the one getting the upper hand. Who knows."

Maia scowled. "Why Jace though?"

"Don't know. Word on the street is Sebby has a crush on the girl." I smiled thinking of how ironic that is.

"Sebastian? He's gay, is he not?" Maia asked.

I sighed. "Maia, Alec is the gay one. The drummer."

"No! Dark hair, blue eyes? _Oh no_... he's so hot." Maia said looking crestfallen.

I scrunched my nose up but didn't say anything.

"What's her name?" Maia asked looking back at the pictures.

"Clary... something. I forgot." I took a bite of the frozen treat.

"CLARY GARROWAY!?" Maia shrieked. I choked on my ice cream. "You know her?" I wiped some melted ice cream off my chin with the back of my hand.

Maia sat there staring at the pictures in shock. "Yeah... I worked with her dad for a while. She always hung out there —at the library— and we got along great. We kinda grew apart when I started college, but I would love to get in touch." Maia said. "I just can't believe..."

I watched her from the corner of my eye. "Maybe you should come over and meet her." I suggested crossing my fingers mentally. I would love it if she came over and to meet my other friends. She only knows Jace from high school, and that is not a good thing.

Maia looked at me sharply. "You know how much I hate that Screwboy Jace- _oh_ my god." Maia broke off raising her hand to her mouth.

"What's wrong? Maia?" I asked sitting up in alarm.

She looked up at me, pity and sadness etched onto her face. "That poor girl has to date _this_ imbecile." Maia wailed. "Oh Clary, the trouble she's going to be in. I swear if Jace says anything rude!"

I shook my head at her. "When will you forgive him Maia?"

"When he sincerely apologizes!" She clenched her jaw. "He convinced the whole student body I was lesbian because I ignored his advances! What kind of a mot–"

"Maia." I cut her off purposely. "Clay is a strong girl. She called him an 'ignorant jerk' during the first time meeting her. I doubt he can hurt her before she hurts him." Which is true because Jace really is sensitive on the inside when the day is over. Clary has passion which is something Jace doesn't look ready for.

"I think you forget I'm a strong girl too, and Jace hurt me." Maia whispered. I looked over at her and pulled her into my chest. "He's changed now." I said hoping it's the truth.

We laid there for a while before I felt a buzz in my pocket. We both sighed.

"Time to go baby boy." Maia said teasingly and kissing me sadly. I pulled my phone out and saw a text from Alec.

"Actually, I'm staying here. No way am I going back to my place." I said.

Maia sat up. "What? Why?"

I showed her the text from Alec.

 _ **Alec: Wherever you are, stay put. Aline is here. Thank me later.**_

 **A/N: I felt like switching it up and using Jordan's POV. Sebastian's family is visiting. What do you guys think is gonna happen? Stay tuned my loves!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Clary's POV

"Oh Jace!" She giggled manically.

I suppressed an eye roll. I have no idea why, but this girl was ticking me off. After I finished my shower, I went downstairs to meet Sebastian's family. Only his aunt —who he grew up with— and his cousin Aline was here from France. His aunt was with Maryse —high school friends— and his cousin was in the living room with us.

It seemed like his cousin was very close with Jace. In fact she is _very_ close to Jace. Physically.

"You're so lucky Claire, I would _die_ to date Jace Wayland!" She gushed

"It's Clary." I corrected letting some venom seep into my voice. "And dating Jace Wayland is no walk in the park."

I don't know why I said that. I only went on one 'date' and it was okay. Who cares. I'm pissed.

"Aw Clary... cheer up. Jealousy is ugly." Jace taunted, which added more fuel to the fire inside me. Aline's piercing laugh made my blood boil. Fucking bitch.

I don't know why I thought that. I stood up and got a glass of water. The coolness helped me with my anger. I don't ever swear. Unless I'm super angry.

I stood there for a while taking deep breaths and then I sauntered outside into the living room once I made sure I was relaxed. I stood there for a second, scanning the living room.

Aline was all over Jace on one couch. Jordan is gone again. Alec is probably upstairs still. Isabelle is trying to make conversation with Meliorn and Sebastian was sitting on the couch twirling something. I joined him.

"What're you doing?" I asked feeling Jace staring at us.

"Oh, Aline dropped this small feather duster. Kinda cool if you ask me." Sebastian said playing with the object. I took a long hard look at Sebastian to gauge whether or not he's joking. He's not.

"Sebastian..." I placed a hand on his knee. "That's an eyeshadow brush."

Isabelle yanked it out of his hands. "It's _my_ eyeshadow brush."

"No it's Aline's. Right Aline?" Sebastian asked.

Aline shifted. "I don't think so. You're imagining things."

Sebastian scowled. "I'm not-"

"Seb has always been a bit cuckoo. There's a few screws loose in his head." Jace said harshly with a glint in his eye. Aline laughed viciously.

Ugh!

"Shut up Jace." I snapped. Why does he always have to behave like a jerk?

He glared at me with raised brows. "Come again?" There was something behind his golden eyes I couldn't place. Not anger, something else.

Sebastian was sitting closer to me now and Aline was glaring at me. Isabelle had a pack of Doritos in her hands, eating and watching.

"I said 'shut up'" I replied sitting back into Sebastian's arm which was outstretched behind me. Jace's glare turned harder.

He scoffed. "And why would I do that, _Claire_?"

Oh that's how he wants to play?

Okay.

"Because, Jonath- oops. I _mean_ Jace." His eyes flashed but I kept talking. "I said so."

"Well—"

"Sebastian," I turned to Sebastian purposely cutting Jace off. "You have a cellphone I could borrow?"

Sebastian smiled at me kindly. "Yeah. What happened to yours?" He handed me his iPhone.

"She broke it." Jace smiled maliciously. "Right Clary? You broke it that day because of that— _oh_ what's his name?" He faked thinking and I felt tears prick at the back of my eyes. I ducked my head to hide my face and to dial Simons number.

He was listening to me. He lied to me. And now here he is throwing it back in my face, in front of anyone. That bastard. And he said he didn't hear anything. He lied.

"Jace, don't start." Sebastian said lowly.

Jace let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Start what? Clary and I are just chatting."

I let out a sound of disgust. "You're the most—"

" _Hello_?"

I shoved the phone to my ear. "Simon!"

I heard Jace loudly scoff and saw him roll his eyes. What a douche. I walked back into the kitchen closing the door behind me.

"Clary?! Now you're calling me? I've texted and called you a gazillion times! Why didn't you pick up?" He asked.

"I threw my phone and against the wall after that fight. It's broken." I sighed. "Like my heart."

Simon let out a loud laugh. "Yeah about that fight... I'm so sorry. I'm such a jerk, I never should've behaved that way. It's alright if you don't love me in the way I want you too. I knew deep down you wouldn't, I just needed some closure to be sure. Now I am, and I'm ready to be your best friend Clary. I'm so terribly sorry. If only you knew the nights I spent awake at night regretting what I said." Simon breathed loudly after his speech. "I'm over you by the way, I'm seeing someone."

"What?! You have a girlfriend?" I asked shocked.

Simon dating someone? I silently thanked the lord.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Simon! I'm so happy! What's her name." I asked while bouncing on my heels.

"Maureen. She, uh, came to a couple of my gigs. One thing led to another… and now we're together." Simon said.

"Wow." That was all I can say.

Simon coughed on the other end. "So you forgive me, right?"

"I forgive you Simon. And I miss you so much. I feel so lonely here." I said. It's true. I feel lonely yet I'm not alone. I think I spent too much time sulking about Simon.

"Clary... it can't be that bad." Simon answered.

"It is! Kinda..." I said.

"How's your celeb crush?" Simon asked.

I gagged. "Si, don't ever say that again. Jace is a total pain in the ass. He has one of his sidechicks on the couch right now groping him. Disgusting."

"I told you, I prefer dirty or even nasty." A cold voice rang out. I gasped and dropped the phone on the counter.

Jace was lazily leaning on the door frame.

"What're you doing here?" I asked scowling.

He returned the scowl. "It's my kitchen."

I picked the phone back up. "Hey Simon, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you." I hastily ended the call without listening to what Simon had said.

"Cinderella and her pet rat back together now?" Jace smirked meanly.

"Eavesdropping on another one of my private conversations now?" I countered. His smirk dropped.

"If it was private then why're you in here?"

I shrugged. "No difference. You would've still listened in and then swear you didn't hear anything."

He clenched his fists angrily. "Why are you acting like this?"

My temper flared. "Like what? You and I are 'just chatting'" I quoted the words he used earlier on.

He ran his hand through his beautiful locks. I couldn't help how beautiful he looked when he's angry. His eyes were brighter, cheeks flushed, jawline more prominent.

"I've never called you a 'total pain in the ass'. What's your deal Clary?" Jace asked deadly quiet. "I thought we were good."

I looked away from the questioning in his eyes.

"I- I don't know." I whispered.

Jace sighed. "What's bothering you?" He stepped closer.

I didn't answer him.

"If you feel lonely I can... I can try to convince Maryse to let the geek come over."

My head shot up and My eyes searched his.

"Are you serious?" I asked slightly narrowing my eyes. I realized he didn't like Simon. I have no idea why.

We stared into each other's eyes. I felt a small little tingle of regret. It's always me messing up, but I would never admit that. I have too much pride.

He closed the space between us and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Yes." He breathed into my ear.

My heart beat frantically and I'm sure my hands are shaking. I let out a staggering breath. "You would do that for me?"

"Mhmmm..." His nose brushed my jaw.

"You promise?"

"I promise." His fingers skim my waist.

I shut my eyes. He makes me feel so- so...

I jolted away from him.

"Were you trying to- to _seduce_ me?" I stammered incredulously. I shook my head to clear it.

Jace was staring at me with wide eyes. "No! I didn't mean to..." he trailed off, a flicker of embarrassment and unsureness passed through his eyes. He caught himself and leaned against the counter smiling lazily and wiping the emotion off his face.

Another facade. Typical.

"If I were seducing you, you wouldn't react that way." Jace said coolly, but I caught on to the waver of his voice when he said 'seducing'.

"How would I react then? Like Aline?" I laughed bitterly.

He glared at me. "Don't talk about my girl like that Clary." Jace said stonily.

My blood froze. So it's true. But why do I feel disappointment. Why did I feel like he was different. How foolish of me to think that. He is a celebrity. We're not even friends.

Jace started laughing.

I furrowed my brow. "What's so funny?"

"You should've seen... your face." Jace wheezed. "Aline is not my side chick. Just a friend."

I kicked myself mentally for feeling relieved. "Is that how you treat all your friends?"

Jace looked taken aback. "Well... not all."

Our eyes locked. I felt like he was trying to communicate something to me. Something relating to his last statement. I didn't like the feeling I had in my heart. It was something I shouldn't feel for Jace Wayland.

"Give this to Sebastian for and tell him I said goodnight. Please." I blurted and —successfully— breaking the tension between us. I slipped him the phone without touching him because I knew what would happen.

His glanced down at the phone. When he looked back up, his face was blank. Nothing like how he looked a second ago.

He nodded curtly and stiffly walked out the kitchen.

I stared at the door for a few seconds. I'm starting to think I'm the pain in the ass, not him.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Who do you guys like better, Seb or Jordan? Review and tell me! And don't forget to give feedback! Thanks love you all! Oh and I'm posting chaps more often now so remember to turn on those notifs!!! I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jace POV

"Maryse!" I called speed walking towards my adoptive mother who was walking very fast down the hall. "Have I ever told you how much I _just_ love you! Even though you never got me that maid."

"Good morning to you too, son." Maryse said eyeing me suspiciously from the corner of her eye and still strutting at a fast pace.

"Uh, yeah good morning." I replied following her. I spent the whole morning looking for Maryse. For some weird reason, that promise I made to Clary kept bothering me. So I figured if I went through with the promise, I could get it off my chest. Logic. Besides, who cares if—

"What do you want Jace?" Maryse said snapping me out my thoughts and opening the door to her office.

"Who said I want anything? Maybe I just want to spend time with my _awesome_ manager and an even _awesome_ -er mom!" I said with a sweet smile.

She looked at me with icy blue narrowed eyes and then walked into her office. "I know when you want something. And I know you want something now." She sat in one those spin chairs every principal has. I rolled my eyes and followed her in. I then stoped short.

Woah.

All the breath from me vanished. Right above Maryse's head is the most spectacular painting I've ever seen in a while. Maryse was seated in a throne like chair with a cat in her lap. The background was an overcast and Maryse's eyes were shadowed expertly, making her blue irises stand out. She looked... frightening. In charge. Powerful. And then I saw it.

I saw the small swirly, almost childlike signature at the bottom right hand corner.

 _Clary Garroway._

This girl, she knows what she's doing. Her art will make it big, she knows it. And I secretly hope it will. Damn.

I looked down at Maryse who was typing away on her computer. "That's an amazing portrait Clary made for you." I started conversationally. "How much did you pay her?"

Her typing paused. "I didn't. I just gave her a discount."

I frowned. "How much of a discount."

Maryse is taking advantage of her, I know it. She always does this, until I stop her. This is giving me a bad feeling. I studied her closely to detect any hints of lying.

She stiffened and then looked me in the eye. "I gave her a whole week free in exchange for the painting." Her voice was monotoned.

She's not lying. I knew it.

"Only a week? Maryse, that painting is worth millions!" I stated with disbelief. Her eyes darkened nastily. "What the girl doesn't know wouldn't hurt her." She went back to typing. "It's called business. Now run along and take some provocative selfies to post for your hormonal fans."

Anger lighted up in me slightly at her harshness. "What if I tell her?" I said quietly.

Maryse froze. Her head snapped in my direction. "What if you tell her what, _son_?"

"What if I tell her that she's being taken advantage of by you? Then she'll demand more free weeks and you'll get less the profit. No more 'personal assistants' in your room every night." I said nonchalantly while inspecting my nails. I know I hit a soft spot there but I could care less. I'm sick and tired of Maryse being crazed about money. Everything is about money to her.

"You want something, eh? That's why you're here. Just spit it out and leave." Maryse snapped.

I rolled my eyes lazily. "Cla- I want to have a friend over today for dinner. A guy I met at the gym." I lied.

Shit. That geek doesn't go to the gym! I know that for sure.

Let's just pray I pull this off.

She looked at me surprised. "Since when do you go to the gym? You have your own workout room."

Fuck.

"I'm bored of that one. I wanted to switch it up." I lied again. She stared at me for a couple more minutes and then resumed her typing.

"Sure. Whatever. But you can't tell the girl anything." She stated.

"I won't. I promise."

She didn't question me any further because she knows I keep all my promises, no matter what.

It pained me to tell Clary that I would let that geek come over, but it pains me even more to know she feels lonely here. I thought her and I could be friends or whatever. I thought wrong.

I was so lost in the moment with her that I promised to convince Maryse. And I keep all my promises.

I left her office and went downstairs. Clary was already down there alone surprisingly and even more surprisingly, she bounced over to me quickly.

"Good morning!" She said eyes shining with excitement.

"Good morning." I replied. "About time you started treating me like an actual celebrity and not some rotten banana."

Even though I said that in a negative way, I was actually thankful for the way treats me. I would hate being around someone who had some silly celebrity crush on me. Like Aline. It gets boring and now I'm getting used to Clary.

She rolled her eyes, and the old Clary was back. "I was gonna ask if you asked Maryse as yet."

Tsk. Obviously she was excited about that stupid, lanky, shit faced geek. I fixed my gaze on the jar of peanut butter on the counter so she can't see the bitterness.

"Yeah, she said yes. Only for dinner though." I stated.

Then I felt something warm on my torso and I saw Clary wrapped around me. She looked up at me through her beautiful wild curls. "Thanks Jace. Thanks a ton!" I had nothing to say. I was too filled up with something close to butterflies. And then she let a go a little too quick for my liking.

I let my eyes wander after her as she bounced back upstairs.

I wonder if she felt the same butterflies.

 **A/N: Simon is coming over! Eep! I wonder how Jace will react? Or Sebastian? Hmmmm??? Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Clary's POV

"Wait..." Simon said. "How did you manage to convince this jerk to let me come over?"

"I didn't actually. He brought it up." I looked at Isabelle from the corner of my eye. The girl was eyeing me as if I would run away with her damn phone. She was no doubt eating up every word I said.

I never should've asked to borrow her phone.

"After he slept with you?"

"Ye- wait _what_? NO! SIMON!!" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shake out the image of Jace sleeping with me. Not that it was disgusting or anything. "No Simon... no."

"Alright then." Simon said. "So what time?"

"Uhhhh, around 8. Dinnertime so don't eat anything." I ordered. Isabelle started humming annoyingly. I rolled my eyes. "Simon I gotta go."

"Already? We barely exchanged more than 20 words!" Simon exclaimed.

"I know but I'm borrowing someone's phone right now, and I'm sure this person wants it back as soon as possible." I said pointedly.

"Fine, I'll see you later. You better catch me up with the drama that happened so far."

"As long as you catch me up with the love between you and Maureen." I retorted.

Simon just laughed. "Yeah, sure. Bye."

"See ya." I pressed end and handed the phone back to the impatient Isabelle. She collected it selfishly, though her eyes stayed glued on mine.

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Do you like Jace?" Isabelle asked staring at me with those searching obsidian eyes. I flinched in surprise. "What kind of—"

"Just answer the question."

"Why?"

"Do. It."

I crossed my arms. She can't order me around, no matter how intimidated I am. "I'll answer if you answer one of my questions."

Her eyes narrowed briefly and then she flipped her hair carelessly. "Sure. Whatever."

I flipped mine too, but it didn't have as much effect as Isabelle's. "I don't know. Sometimes he's sweet, sometimes he's sour. It's a hard decision really." I said truthfully.

This seemed to please to Isabelle. "It's because he's an Aquarius. What's your stupid question for me?"

"My question is not stupid. You haven't even heard it."

"Then ask, so I can judge it."

I glared. "Fine. Do _you_ like Jace?"

She stared at me unblinking. "That's a solid ten on the stupidity meter."

"How? It's the same question you asked me." I scowled. She was ticking me off.

She snorted. "First off, Jace is my brother. He may be one of the sexist guys alive, but he's really not my type."

"Hold up." I put a finger in the air. "Jace is your _brother_!?!"

Isabelle starred at me lengthily before answering. "Yes... "

I raised my brows. "Biologically?"

"Why don't you ask Jace all these questions?" She rolled her eyes.

 _Hmm..._

"So you just called your so called brother 'the sexist man alive'?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. It's not like I'm blind. But I'm not into incest either. I feel like that's something you would be into if Jace was your brother."

"ME?!" I spluttered.

"Yeah." She answered simply. "I can already see it. You being his long lost sister, and him being hopelessly in love with you. That would be something I would love to see."

I have no words. Isabelle laughed.

I glared at her again. "W-what if I said that about you and Alec? Huh?" I said.

She choked on her laugh. "Alec?! Oh, Hun. He doesn't swing for my team —if you know what I mean."

 _He's gay_.

Some things were starting to click.

"Don't tell Jace though." Isabelle warned. "Or else I'll kill you. I promise."

I played dumb. "Why not? Why can't Jace specifically know?"

Isabelle glared. "Get out."

I walked out slowly and snickered evilly.

Then I heard Isabelle say, "You'll regret it."

 **..:TMI:..**

"So..." Meliorn started. "Where's this Simon."

My leg bounced nervously. We've been waiting 15 minutes for Simon. I told them to not start dinner until he come. It caused an uproar but Sebastian was on my side and if the cook wanted to wait, everyone has to wait too.

I wish I could be as laid back as the guys. They were all lazily tapping their fingers or on their phone. Even Isabelle. While I was a bundle of nerves.

Please don't bail Simon.

"Clary?"

I jumped and looked to my right. "Yeah Jordan?"

"I'm hungry so let's wait five more minutes and if he doesn't come, we'll continue dinner." Jordan said "Deal?"

I sighed. "Yeah, deal. I just can't understand why he'll bail on me like this."

The room grew eerily silent and I felt a pair of eyes on me. I didn't bother looking up because I knew it would 99% be a pair of golden eyes.

 _Fwip fwip fwip._

My head shot ups and I scanned the room.

 _Fwip fwip fwip._

"Does anyone else..." I trailed off, staring at Jordan who got up and started walking around. His ear leading him. He kinda looked like a dog.

 _Fwip fwip fwip._

Jordan's brows raised and he searched the kitchen. We all stared at him quizzically. He picked up a bottle of olive oil.

" _My_ olive oil!" Sebastian cried out dramatically.

"SHhHhhhHHHhhhh!!" Jordan hushed fiercely.

"But my olive oil!" Sebastian cried again. Nothing is weirder than watching a grown teenage boy cry for olive oil. Nothing.

Jordan rolled his eyes. Then he stalked over to the door and swung it open. I watched as he threw the olive oil bottle at whoever was outside.

"NO!" Sebastian shouted running over to his precious olive oil. But the damage was already done.

From this angle, none of could see who was at the door making the weird sound. "You celebrities are so over dramatic. I've been waiting out here for 20 minutes! Honestly, are you all deaf?!" The figure stepped past Sebastian who was still staring at his olive oil.

"SIMON!!" I flung myself at the boy. He smiled down at me. "Hey there."

"Gag. Can you two quit the big lover's reunion?" Isabelle spoke up behind me.

I blushed at looked up at Simon to gauge his reaction, but he was staring at Isabelle with a dazed look.

I shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. Isabelle is remarkably beautiful.

Especially compared to me.

That shouldn't matter, though. Simon has a girlfriend and I know he would never cheat on her. But as I looked up at Simon to see him still gawking at Isabelle, doubt crossed my mind quickly.

"So..." Jace started with a wicked smile curl of his lips. "Those weird scratchy sounds was actually you knocking?"

Simon blushed furiously. "Wha- what? That door is too thick!!"

Jace eyed him doubtfully. "Mhmm Twig."

"I AM NOT A TWIG!" Simon roared.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Meliorn, isn't he a twig?"

Meliorn squinted at Simon. "A very pale one indeed."

Simon threw his hands up in defeat and Jace shot him a triumphant look.

Simon shook his head. "Not only was I greeted by a flying bottle of olive oil after waiting outside for 20 minutes, I get called a twig by this yellow jerk."

Jace, or the Yellow Jerk, rolled his eyes again. "I bet that olive oil bottle was the most traumatizing moment of your life, Twig."

Speaking of olive oil...

Sebastian and Jordan seemed to be in a steamy fight.

"Why did you throw it!! Oh my lorrrrrddddd. Precious extra virgin olive oil destroyed by you." Sebastian wailed.

"I didn't throw it! It slipped. Why that bottle was covered in olive oil, I have no idea. Maybe you should explain." Jordan snapped back.

"You dumbass, we all know you wanted to play your infamous game of 'Jordan save the day'! All you had to do was open the door and check who was outside!" Sebastian yelled throwing his arms around. "We have security guards for a reason, Pordan."

Jordan's eyes flared. "Call me that one more time and I'll tell everyone on Twitter that you use you precious olive oil as lube during sex."

I let out a burst of laughter.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and pushed past Jordan and into the kitchen surrendering. "Whatever, dinner time everyone." He grumbled.

Jordan smiled victoriously and dusted off the imaginary dust on his shoulder.

Simon turned to me. "Do you think olive oil would actually work good as lube?"

 **A/N: boring ass chapter. I know. Review though!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Simon's POV

"Woah." I gaped.

That is the latest Xbox laying casually in the living room I'm sitting in Clary. If I had that, you would never hear from me again.

Ungrateful jerks.

"Simon! What is wrong with you?" Clary glared me.

I scrunched up my face in confusion. "What?"

"Stop staring at Isabelle like that! My god." She looked down and her cheeks were flushed.

What? Who's...?

Wait a minute.

Is- is she...?

Yes.

Clary's jealous.

Huh. I wonder if that means something.

I pointed and stared at the girl with jet black hair curled up on the couch with the latest IPhone. Why didn't I notice her before? She's stunning. Hair so straight and shiny that she could pass as a manga girl.

"Her name is Isabelle?" I said still staring. As if on cue, the girl —or Isabelle— looked up and our eyes met. Hers were so black that if I were a little closer, I could see my reflection. She gave a small grin and my cheeks flamed. All of a sudden she unfolded her lengthy legs and sauntered over. My eyes stayed glued on her face for some reason.

Huh.

"Isabelle Lightwood." She stretched out her hand. My heartbeat sped up faster.

"I've never been this close to a pretty girl."

Isabelle giggled. Oh shit. I said that aloud? Clary scoffed.

"Uh, I mean. I'm Simon Lewis." I shook her smooth and thin hand. "Hi."

"Hi." She replied and then walked past me, heading to the stairs. I purposely stared after her, only because Clary was glaring again. I glanced at her and saw her avert her eyes away last second.

Well...

Seems like I have a plan in action then.

..:TMI:..

"You!" I looked up and saw Yellow Jerk glaring at me.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! _God_..." He rolled his eyes and handed me some glasses of water. "Set those on the table." I crossed my arms. "I am not your slave!" I protested.

He grinned. "You will be once I take over the world."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because some stupid teen magazine said so, doesn't mean it's going to happen pal."

Yellow Jerk squared up at me and nearly bumped his chest with mine. "I will tear you to shreds right this minute. I _swear_ on God..."

"Jace! Leave the boy alone."

Jace and I both turned our heads in unison. Clary was glaring at Isabelle who just defended me. I threw a smile over my shoulder as Jace just shook his head. "One day, rat boy, one day."

One point for Simon.

As we all sat at the table, I purposely dumped myself in front of Isabelle. Clary was on my left, Jordan on my right and Jace was in front of Clary. The guy who cooked the food and Isabelle's brother were sitting at the end of the table, beside Jordan. I noticed the way Jace kept flickering his eyes to Clary, but she didn't look at him once.

She was focussed on me who was focused on Isabelle.

Two points for Simon.

Since I had Clary's attention, I decided to ogle a bit more at Isabelle. I know it's evil, but Jocelyn told me what to do earlier. Cue flashback.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Yeah, Mrs. Garroway? It's me, uh, Simon."_

 _"Simon! What is it you need dear?" Joycelyn replied cheerily._

 _I took a deep breath. You can do this Simon._

 _"I need help... with Clary." I finished. I held my breath._

 _Fuck fuck fuck. I shouldn't have called Clary's mother of all people. I asked Rebecca for advice and she said to get Clary chocolates. Yeah, right. She doesn't know Clary the way Jocelyn does._

 _"She doesn't love you back?"_

 _I winced and felt a little stab. "No." I breathed letting my eyes shut._

 _She doesn't love you back._

 _"Oh Simon..." Jocelyn pitied. "Here's—"_

"So how's Maureen Simon?" Clary snapped interrupting my flashback.

I froze.

"You know..." Clary prodded. "Your girlfriend?"

Jace scoffed but didn't say anything. He was probably loving this.

All eyes were on me now. "Maureen?" I said tentatively. "She's great. We went out recently. Did you know she's the new president for some Vampire fan club?"

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Does she know you're here?"

"Yeah of course."

"Why don't you call and invite her over here then, lover boy?" Jace spoke up.

I'm going to kill myself.

"No thanks." I said. "She has a curfew."

"Call her." Clary said.

"Why?" I snapped at her. The guilt came instantly. I never snapped at Clary. She looked at me a bit shocked. The guilt was too much. "Sorry..." I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll call her."

Jace smiled and whispered to Clary loud enough so I can hear, "Bet you ten bucks she's not real."

That got me mad.

"She's real, pussy boy." I snapped at him. Jordan whistled. Jace glared and picked up a butter knife. "I will carve your stupid face if you disrespect me again."

I ducked my head mockingly. "I'm sorry."

Clary beamed at me. "Thank you-"

"Pussy boy."

I heard a scramble of Tupperware as Jace tried to launch himself at me, Isabelle had her hand at his chest restraining him. "Let him at least call his girlfriend before you kill him."

He sunk back but still glared at me heatedly. "You better make that call or I will kill you."

"You're not boss of me." I said.

"Just do it Simon." Clary said. I looked down at her and complied.

I dialled Maureen's number quickly.

She picked up instantly and her squeal made me wince. "Hi Maureen?"

 **..:TMI:..**

"So she's coming over, like, for real." Clary asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes. She said she is." I said. We were sitting on the couch together. After dinner, the celebrities all left, one by one. Except, you know who. "Where's the douche by the way?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "What is with you both and the name calling? You guys met today!"

"What?" I asked innocently. "I just asked where he was. I'm very concerned for the Golden Boy's safety, Clary. You should be too." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes again. "He's upstairs. He needed to get something."

My eyes widened as a memory came to my head. How could I forget? "Clary, I'll be right back. Don't move."

I headed outside to my car and nearly sprinted back inside. I can't wait to see Clary's face.

Yellow Jerk was in my old spot talking to her. I ran over as fast as I could, my heart beating faster than Usain.

"Clary!" I called. Yellow Jerk looked up and groaned. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Clary."

Jace smirked at Clary. "I think she only wants to talk to me."

I scowled at him. "Clary, I bought you something." And I presented her the gift I had for her ever since she told me what happened after that horrible fight we had.

I studied Clary's face, expecting to see joy but I saw instead was a torn expression.

I pushed glasses up nervously. "Do you not like it? I mean..." I trailed off when I saw what was in Jace's hand. The same phone I bought for her.

We both bought her the same gift. We both got her a new phone. I know why I did, but why did he?

 _Unless..._

Yellow Jerk stood up rigidly and turned to leave with his gift in his hand. "It's alright, Clary. Accept his. We all know he's your special pet."

Clary sighed standing up. "Jace.."

There was a slight bitter taste in my mouth when she said his name. As if she knew him personally.

"Accept it Clary. He's the one you have a crush on. I see the way you keep glaring at Isabelle whenever he was staring at her goods." Jace burst out. "And don't you dare lie."

My cheeks flushed at that. Clary has a 'crush' on me?

Clary let out a sharp laugh. "I like Simon? I've went over this! We're just friends, and he has a girlfriend."

Wow, self esteem boost flushed down the toilet.

"And how do you know he's not just saying that, huh?" Jace said.

"I'm right here, you know." I said.

Jace shook his head at me. "You're real pathetic—"

I put my head in my hands. "I wonder how Clary puts up with you."

 **A/N: LOL! This chapter is so trash. I really can't get into Simon's head, but I wanted to try something new. I wanted to take a risk, you feel me? Anyways, review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Clary's POV

Simon sighed. "She's real, okay? And she should be coming any minute now."

"I highly doubt that." Jace sneered.

They have been arguing for an hour now and no one was splitting them apart.

I guess I'll have to.

"Hey," I intervened. "Leave Simon alone now."

Jace snickered. "Now his little girlfriend has to defend him."

Simon rolled his eyes dramatically, "She's not my girlfriend for the last time! I have a girlfriend and she's coming–"

 _Ding dong_.

We all froze.

 _Ding dong._

Simon was the first to break the silence. "The fuck? You guys had a doorbell this whole time?"

"Yeah idiot. But you were trying to knock with your weak 'fwip fwip'" Jace shook his head.

A laugh burst through my mouth and I quickly slammed my hand over it.

Simon raised a brow at me while Jace's lips quirked up ever so slightly.

Beautiful.

He knew I noticed and brought them back down in a sneer.

What a shame.

"Go answer it, it's probably your girlfriend." Jace said to Simon and waved his hand lazily at the door.

I studied Jace. He was leaning against the wall and picking at his nail. His beautiful face was marred by a disgusted scowl.

"And you say I have a staring problem." Jace stated dryly.

"What?" I said taken aback.

He turned and squinted at me. "Are you deaf now?"

I let out a little sound of disgust. "What's with you?"

"What's with me? I didn't do anything!"

I crossed my arms. "You didn't do anything? That little tantrum isn't anything? Being rude to Simon isn't anything?"

Jace shrugged. "Not really."

"Stop being mean to him. He's my friend."

"A great friend I'm sure." Jace scoffed.

I shook my head at him. "Whatever, just be a little nice, please?" I pleaded trying not to let the anger get to me.

Instead of complying, Jace's jaw twitched. "As if you were 'a little nice' to Aline."

I felt my jaw drop. "Aline?! Seriously?"

He smirked at me. "Gotcha now."

"That's not fair!" I jabbed my index finger into his chest. "Aline was being rude to me first!"

He merely shrugged, that annoying smirk still plastered on his face. "So was your boyfriend but I didn't try to murder him with my eyes like what you did with Aline. "

"First of all, Simon has a girlfriend! And second of all, that same girlfriend is right outside and we should say hi." I answered curtly. "Wait, where did Simon go?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "While you were admiring my stunning good looks, your pet went to go answer the door. I would put a leash on him if I were you."

I flushed immediately. I really was entranced with Jace.

"Whatever, come on." I walked ahead and saw two figures at the door.

"What's going here?" Jace called out from behind me.

In the doorway stood two figures. A short curvy one and a tall looming one.

"Oh! Maryse, Magnus. You scared me for a second." I said.

"Who is this young man?" Maryse asked.

"Who? Si—"

"This my friend from the gym! The one I was telling you about? Well this is him, say hi." Jace blurted out.

"What?" Simon and I said unison.

Go with it, Jace mouthed. Simon and I both shared a glance of disbelief.

Jace has been nothing but rude to Simon and I and now wants us to follow through on some absurd little plan?

Hell no.

I shook my head.

Jace then did something surprising.

He pleaded.

He held his hands up in a prayer and let the pain show on his face. Please, he mouthed.

I melted.

Sure. I mouthed back and nodded.

He closed his eyes in relief and turned back to Maryse and Magnus.

But Magnus was staring at me, creepily with those cat like eyes. He gave me a knowing grin before he focussed back on Jace.

" I was hoping to come back in time for dinner but Mags and I got caught up in traffic." Maryse said.

Jace scrunched his brows. "For dinner? You haven't had dinner with us for a while. Why now?"

Maryse clapped her hands together cheerfully. "I'm just about to tell you, but go fetch the others will you?"

Jace gave Maryse a weary look, and then pulled out his phone and tapped the screen a few times.

The rest of the celebs came tramping down the stairs.

Alec rushed over to us. "Wh-wha what's the emergency..." he trailed off when his eyes landed on Magnus.

Magnus smiled at him kindly causing a blush blossom from the apples of Alec's cheeks.

I wish I looked that hot blushing.

"Magnus? What're you doing here so late?" Isabelle asked.

He grinned at her, "I'll let your mother explain."

Maryse beamed. "Oh yes! Well, Magnus is hosting a party tomorrow and he invited us all! I think it would be the perfect opportunity to really showcase Clary and Jace."

A lot of things happened at once.

Simon and Jace heads both whipped to face me, Isabelle let out an ear piercing shriek, Sebastian started hooting "Party! Party!" Meliorn and Jordan both pulled out their phones and started talking at once and Alec stood there like a rock.

"Do-do we all have to go?" Alec squeaked.

Magnus' eyed shimmered. "You can stay in my room if you're–"

"Yes," Maryse interjected while throwing a glare at Magnus. "You all have to go. Jace, you can bring along your little pal if you want."

My mood was lifted. Simon at a celeb party with me? Awesome! He can bring his girlfriend so I can finally meet her.

"No! That's not uh necessary Maryse." Jace quickly said.

Maryse and Magnus turned to look at Jace. "Why not?"

Jace's eyes flickered between Simon and I. "I don't think he's available, right pal?"

"Yes I am. I would never give up the opportunity to attend a celebrity party." Simon answered.

Jace's jaw twitched. "Exactly, it's a celebrity party. Which. You. Are. _Not_." He grounded out.

"Why, Jace," Magnus interjected. "That's not very nice, let the boy come. It is _my_ party after all."

"Yeah Jace, let the boy come." Isabelle taunted.

Jace's head whipped toward her. "Since you're so eager for the ra- boy to come, you'll have to keep an eye on him."

"What?! Me? Why me?" Isabelle cried.

Jace smirked. "Because Clary and I will be getting hot and heavy on the dance floor."

I flushed immediately at that. Simon squirmed beside me.

"Exactly!" Maryse said. "So it's settled. Be ready at 8 tomorrow night. Sebastian and Isabelle, you two have the most followers on instagram, so I want you two to post more pictures. Jace and Meliorn both have the most Snapchat followers, update your stories okay?"

They all nodded in unison.

After that it was silence.

I was picturing Jace and I on the dance floor, touching, moving, rubbing against each–

Simon cleared his throat, "Uh, I should be getting home now. It's pretty late. I'll see you tomorrow night, goodnight."

Simon turned to give me a hug, but something flew in my way.

"What the–" I stood there in shock.

Jace was hugging Simon. Full on hugging. He blocked from the hug. Why? I have no idea.

"Bye dude!" Jace pushed Simon out the door before he could say anything else.

"Jace! What was that!" I yelled in a hush tone.

Jace shook his head tiredly. "I'll explain when they're all gone. Wait a little while, okay?"

"Uh, yeah okay." I said feeling a little heat rise on my cheeks for no reason.

Or maybe there is a reason.

 **..:TMI:..**

We all sat in the living room and I tried my best to keep my lids open.

Every time they slid down, Jace made a loud sound waking me back up and reminding me why I'm staying awake.

For Jace.

 _No_ , I argued with myself. _For answers_.

Yeah. For answers.

Soon enough, the only one left in the living room is Maryse.

I shut my eyes and inhaled a deep breath while putting my head in my hands.

"It's late. You two should be tucked in by now. See you in the morning. Goodnight clary." I heard Maryse say.

"Goodnight" I replied without looking up.

I listened to her heels clack

upstairs. It calmed me a little.

That calmness vanished right after though.

I nearly jumped out of skin when I felt a large warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey..." Jace said softly.

I looked up. "You better have a good reason as to why I had to pretend I didn't know Simon."

"Yeah! I do... kinda." Jace started. "I lied to Maryse and asked if I can bring Simon over as a friend of mine."

I furrowed my brow. "Why didn't you just ask Maryse if I can bring my own friend?"

"She wouldn't have let you. So I lied and said Simon is my friend." Jace locked eyes with me. "I lied for you."

"You, uh, didn't need to, you know. You could've told me. I would've understood."

"I know." He sighed. "But I wanted to see you happy for once."

I genuinely smiled at that. "I don't even know how to thank you for that Jace."

He smiled back. "I can think of a couple ways"

I shook my head. "You can't ever resist, can you?"

Jace shrugged. "Can't blame a boy for trying."

A laugh escaped me and he joined in.

Our eyes locked again. Green on gold. I didn't even realize how close I was sitting to him. Or how his arm slid down from my shoulder and onto the small of my back. Or how warm his knee which is lying against mine is.

My stomach twisted and my heart buzzed. I instinctively started to lean closer to the golden boy. I would do anything to feel more of that warmth he has radiating off of him like the sun.

Jace must've felt the same way because he was leaning closer too. Jace. Close. Celebrity. Paid. Fake.

I cleared my throat.

Jace jumped away as did I. He stared straight ahead. "Yeah... well it's getting late now. We should be getting to bed. I mean not to bed together but to bed together upstairs. In different beds, in different rooms, of course." He chuckled shakily.

"Uh... yeah yeah." I replied. "Goodnight."

"Yeah goodnight."

I stared at him, waiting for him to move first. He didn't. Just stared back at me.

I guess I'll go.

Right when I got up and turned to the stairs, Jace did too.

"Sorry. Ladies first." Jace said.

"Oh uh no no, it's fine you can go first." I replied.

Jace rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna check out your ass. Just go."

My face flamed. "Wh-what! I wasn't even thinking of that until you brought it up!"

Now I really don't want to hear upstairs first.

He gave me a dubious look. "Sure you weren't."

"Oh my god. Shut up and get upstairs."

"But then that would make me the lady." Jace said pointedly.

"The hell? How?"

"Because it's always ladies first, duh!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I am so done with you. I swear."

Jace laughed evilly. "Aww! But you still love me."

"I would never."

"Yes you do. You're just too shy to admit it."

"Just for that, I am not going upstairs first no matter what."

"Wow."

"Shut up and get up there or else I'll tell Simon you had a crush on Jordan." I threatened

"Fine!! I'll get upstairs first. God, you're stubborn." Jace shook his head and started upstairs. I followed behind and even though I tried not to, I did indeed check out his butt.

"I know you're staring at booty Clary, so quit."

 **A/N: Wow! Thanks for the wonderful reviews lovelies!Incognito69 was the first to review the last chapter, and suggested I extend my chapters. There ya go!Anyways, party tmr! Whose pov should I start it off with?**


End file.
